Family Reunion
by Joyful Terrace
Summary: Sally Ann, Hasil, and their Kids Nathan, Leanne, Jayden and Jolene go to on a trip to Detroit Michigan to Visit Sally Ann's aunt Velma and to go to a family Reunion on Sally Ann's side of the family. There, Sally Ann and Hasil run into some drama along the way. I do not own these characters. I'm just a fan. I hope you all enjoy this story.


Family Reunion

A Sasil fanfiction

By

Joy Tovar

Chapter 1

It is a glorious day on Shay Mountain. The sky is blue and the birds are chirping away and there is harmony in the Farrell household. It's also been 2 months since baby Jolene has been a new addition to the Farrell Family and she is now 2 months old. More has also happened since then. Sally Ann has since then stopped working at her job at the Pharmacy to stay home in order to take care of the baby and her other children. However, Hasil is still going on with his furniture business and it's still going strong so the Farrell family has definitely been covered financially. Hasil and Sally Ann spend their money carefully since they have the baby and the kids as well and money and food is still not much of a concern on the mountain since there are plenty of animals to hunt and fruits and vegetables that grown up there. Sally Ann still goes grocery shopping from time to time. Nathan is still 10 years old and Leanne is still 8 years old and Jayden is 2. Nathan and Leanne are out playing with their cousins Eli, Dora, Naomi and Cyrus and Hasil is out hunting with Philip and Little Foster. Sally Ann is in the house with Jayden and Jolene. Jolene is in her bouncer and Jayden is taking his afternoon nap and Sally Ann is sitting on the couch talking to her aunt Velma on the phone.

"So when are you and your family gonna come down and see me girl?" Asked aunt Velma. " I haven't seen my great niece and yet."

"I know aunt Velma" said Sally Ann. "Maybe sometime this year. I don't know when though."

Well it had better be soon" said Velma. "Child the next thing ya know she'll be 2 years old and I still ain't seen her." she gives a chuckle. Sally Ann chuckles as well "So you heard from your aunt Gladys lately?

"Actually, no I haven't" said Sally Ann.

"Well she's talkin' about us getting' together for a family reunion later on this month or next month. I think it would be great for all of us to just get together really. You how long it's been since I haven't seen you and that handsome hillbilly nephew I got along with them kids of yours? 3 years. Girl you outta be ashamed."

Sally Ann laughs. "I know aunt Velma. I can't believe it's actually been that long either. We'll try to make arrangements to get up there now especially since the family reunion is going on. So where is it gonna be?"

"Out here in Michigan" said Velma. I'm thinking of having it here at my house or at a park or something like that. Maybe at Huntsville Park out here in Detroit."

"That sounds nice" said Sally Ann.

" Yeah" said Velma. "We're gonna be barbecuing and I'm gonna make some of my famous gumbo and peach cobbler."

"You know I always loved your peach cobbler aunt Velma. And that gumbo." said Sally Ann. "You just gotta give me that recipe."

"No child" said Velma. "I ain't giving out any of the ingredients to my peach cobbler or my gumbo. If I do you'll stop comin' down for good."

"Oh auntie" said Sally Ann.

"So how old is Nathan Now?"

He's 10. He'll be 11 later on this coming year. Leanne will be 9 and Jayden will be 3."

"Oh my lord. They're gettin big. I just got to see them Sally Ann." said Velma.

"You will auntie" said Sally Ann.

"Um hmm" said Velma in disbelief. "I'll believe it when I see it child."

"How's Craig and Tanya doing?" asked Sally Ann.

"Oh they're doing fine. Craig got him a job doin' construction working on this office building downtown. And Tanya's just workin' her usual 9 to 5 over at Billy's Diner. I wish she would do something more with her life than work these little worthless jobs of hers."

"Wasnt she going to school to be a medical assistant?"

"Yeah girl but she gave that up about a year ago to work that job. Plus she got pregnant with Tommy so that was part of the reason why."

"It's hard to finish school when you have a kid. It was a struggle for me when I was pregnant with Nathan at the time and after me and Hasil got married plus his recovery right after he got. I've been nursing him back to health before we got married. It was tough but I did it. Luckily I finished after Leanne was born."

"Baby I can't imagine how that must've been for you going through all that when Hasil got shot. "

"It was very rough aunt Velma. I just died when I saw him in that hospital bed. The doctor said he needed a blood transfusion because he lost allot of blood during that time. I 'm glad he was able to get one. I thank God my baby's here cuz I don't know where me and Nathan would be if he were to die."

"Yeah child I bet. Well I'm glad he recovered and he's here today and I'm glad you completed your education. Have you heard about Renee?"

"No what's going on with her?" asked Sally Ann.

"Girl that child's a mess." said Velma. "She' done got herself another man already. That girl be droppin men like hot potatoes and hookin' up with other men like crazy. She know she needs to stop."

Sally Ann laughs. "That's Renee for you. She's somethin else."

"Yeah girl she is" said Velma. Remember, the family reunion alright? I'll keep you posted on it. It'll be either at the end of this month or sometime early next month. I'm thinking it'll most likely be at the end of the month though."

"I'll check my schedule and see if we can. First I'll check with Hasil. " Said Sally Ann.

Suddenly Jolene starts crying because she's hungry. She gets really fussy.

"Well aunt Velma, I gotta go. Jolene's startin' to get fussy and I think she's gettin' hungry right now so I'm gonna feed her."

"You handle your business then girl. I gotta start cookin' dinner anyway. I'll give you a call back with all the details on the family reunion. I'll talk to you soon.

"Talk to you soon aun Velma."said Sally Ann. "Love you."

"Love you too honey. " said Velma.

"Bye"said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Velma. They both hang up the phone. Sally Ann takes Jolene out of her bouncer, picks her up, then sits on the couch with her holding her getting ready to nurse her. She pulls up her bright red short sleeved shirt, pulls her bra up, and puts the baby up to her right breast to nurse her. She puts her right nipple in the baby's mouth and the baby latches on and sucks. Nathan and Leanne come running into the house from playing with their cousins.

"Mama I'm hungry "said Nathan.

"So am I " said Leanne.

"I'll fix you guys something in a bit after I feed your sister ok?" said Sally Ann. "For now Just get a banana or some other fruit as a snack for now. It's in the pantry in the kitchen."

"Ok" said Leanne. The kids go into the kitchen to get some fruit to snack on while Sally Ann continues to nurse Jolene. Soon, Hasil comes in from hunting meat for dinner. He brought in enough meat to stock up the freezer that they have in the kitchen. He brought in 3 opossums, two turkeys and meat from a grizzly bear that he shot down. He already skinned and butchered the animals that he hunted, wrapped them up in plastic and brought them inside of the house to put in the freezer.

"Hey" said Hasil as he walked inside of the house.

"Hey baby" said Sally Ann.

Hasil walks over to Sally Ann and gives her a kiss on the cheek. " Hey there sunshine." He also gives Jolene a kiss on the cheek even though she was nursing. "What 'd" you get?"

"Three opossums, two turkeys and a grizzly" said Hasil taking the meat into the kitchen.

"Opossum again?"

"Yeah."

"Seems like that's the only thing that's out there these days."

"Well it's better than nothin." said Hasil as he walked into the kitchen with the two turkeys and three opossums in his hands.

"The bear will last us a good while" said Sally Ann. "I could cook a lot of stuff with that. Especially with allot of the frozen vegetable I got in the freezer. You save the bear fat?"

"Yeah I did" said Hasil.

"I'll cook with that" said Sally Ann.

Hasil washes his hands in the kitchen and then he comes out and sits next to Sally Ann on the couch.

"I talked to my aunt Velma today. She was telling me that there's gonna be a family reunion soon where she is in Detroit. I was wondering if possible that we could go."

"When is it?" Asked Hasil.

"Either the end of this month of the beginning of next month" said Sally Ann.

"Don't know yet. Gotta see what our schedule's like" said Hasil. "I don't know if the Brennin's gonna need me anytime soon or if I have any furniture orders."

"Well she said she'd keep me posted" said Sally Ann.

"As long as yer crazy ass cousin Leroy ain't there or yer dumb ass brother, I'm up fer it." said Hasil.

"You know James ain't in the picture" said Sally Ann. "He don't want nothin' to do with us and I don't want nothin' to do with his ass since he disowned me for bein' pregnant with Nathan and most of all for bein' with you. I don't want his crazy ass around the kids no way."

"Neither do I" said Hasil.

"So when are you gonna check and see if G'win needs you? I might hafta give aunt Velma a straight out answer really soon."

"I'll ask her tomorrow" said Hasil.

"That's fine" said Sally Ann. Jolene pulls away from Sally Ann's right breast and Sally Ann then pulls her breast inside of her bra and pulls her red shirt down. She holds Jolene over her shoulder to burp her gently but firmly patting her back. The baby burps then Sally Ann continues to nurse her on her left breast. "So what 'd'you want me to cook for dinner? We got the grizzly bear meat you brought in, the opossum, the turkey, we got some chicken wings in the freezer."

"I'll take some grizzly steak" said Hasil.

"Ok. The bear meat it is" said Sally Ann. "I'll fix it with macaroni and cheese and some mixed vegetables then."

"Sounds good" said Hasil. " So where's the kids?"

"Jayden's still taking his nap" said Sally Ann. "Nathan and Leanne are in the back. I had them snack on some fruit till I fix dinner since I'm nursing Jolene. You had an order today?"

"Nah, not today. I have one tomorrow though."

"What kind?"

"A dresser for $400.00. That's about it really. Imma start on it tomorrow."

"Oh that's not bad at all. Just don't wear yourself out on making it."

"I won't" said Hasil. "So how long would we be gone for this family reunion anyway if we go?"

"Don't know" said Sally Ann. "Maybe a week. It'll probably be less than a week really. I'll have to check with aunt Velma."

"I say check wit' her tomorrow." said Hasil.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. Sally Ann continues to nurse Jolene until she was full. Hasil starts to hold her and play with her afterwards and Sally Ann cooks dinner for the whole family. Later on that evening she has Nathan and Leanne take their baths and get ready for bed while she bathes Jayden and gets him ready for bed as well as Jolene. However, Jolene cries in the middle of the night to be fed or changed, or because she wants attention and needs to be comforted, and to be rocked back to sleep and she doesn't quite sleep through the night just yet. Sally Ann and Hasil both take turns getting up at night to get her and feed her whenever she cries at night time. Since they have a better generator and a refrigerator now, Sally Ann is able to pump breastmilk with her electric breast pump and store breast milk in baby bottles in the refrigerator they have that's made for off the grid living and at times she's able to freeze it in breastmilk storage bags. All this makes it easy for Hasil to feed Jolene since all he would have to do is just take out a bottle full of breast milk from the refrigerator, warm it up and feed her. The next day Hasil went to Gwin to see if he would be needed for anything at the end of the month or in the beginning of the new month. Luckily he wasn't and he gave sally Ann the news which gave her the freedom to call up her aunt Velma and to make arrangements to come down to Detroit Michigan for the family reunion.

"I'm not needed at the end of the month or the beginnn' of next month so, looks like we can go see yer family after all" said Hasil.

"Good. I'll call aunt Velma and let her know" said Sally Ann. "So how do you think we should get down there?"

"We'll go there in the SUV" said Hasil.

"It would cost too much to fly or to take the train or the bus" said Sally Ann. "Would we have enough for gas and food to get there?"

"I say we do" said Hasil. "We'll hafta figure it all out."

"Food won't be much of a problem for when we're on the road since I'll cook some for us so we won't have to buy any along the way." said Sally Ann. "It'll be like when we went to Chicago two years ago or when we went to Cleveland 3 years ago."

"Yeah good idea" said Hasil.

Sally Ann calls her aunt Velma and told her that her, Hasil, and the kids were going to come down to Detroit to the family reunion. The reunion was going to take place at the end of that month and it was going to be a 3 day event. However, they were going to stay a week there at Velma's house and part of it was going to take place at Velma's house and then at some other parts at Huntsville Park and Sally Ann's aunt Velma's house. Sally Ann then made plans to leave and what foods to cook for that day and looked up how long it would take to get there and the directions to get there as well on mapquest. She also told the kids that they all were going on a trip that month

"We're gonna be going on a trip at the end of this month." said Sally Ann.

"Where are we goin' mama?" Asked Nathan.

" We're going to Detroit to visit some of our family members. They're gonna have a family reunion." said Sally Ann.

"Cool" said Leane. "I hope they have games and stuff to do like the last one in Cleveland."

"Yeah. I hope Reggie's there this time." said Nathan.

"I think it's gonna be a lot of fun for us and the family" said Sally Ann.

"We'll get to see auntie Velma, auntie Gladys and Uncle Lester too?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah we will baby" said Sally Ann.

"Yay I can't wait to see them." said Leanne. "I' miss them so much."

"Me either. I missed uncle Vernon" said Nathan.

"Well you'll get to see them 3 weeks from now" said Sally Ann.

"Yay" said Nathan and Leanne.

"I can't' wait to eat some of Auntie Velma's peach cobbler" said Leanne.

" I wanna eat auntie Gladys' Catfish and baby back ribs. " said Nathan. "They're so good."

"I miss all that good food too" said Sally Ann. "We'll get a chance to eat all that again when we get there ok?"

"Can't wait" said Leanne.

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks and the Farrell family have been preparing for their trip to Detroit Michigan. to go to the family reunion. They've packed all of their clothes and other belongings in their suitcases and put them in the back of the SUV in advance. Sally Ann has also gotten directions on mapquest and have also programmed the GPS for the day they leave. Hasil and Sally Ann agreed that they would get up at 3:00 and leave at 4:00am in the morning in order to get to Velma's house at 9:00 in the morning.

"Now we're gonna leave at 4:00 in the morning in order to get there at 9 in the morning so we gotta get up early at 3 alright?"said Hasil.

" Yeah, so we all gotta go to bed early" said Sally Ann.

"How early mama?" asked Nathan.

"You two will go to bed at your normal bed time 8:00 and Jayden will go at around 7:30." said Sally Ann.

"I really don't wanna get up early in the morning" Nathan.

"Neither do I" said Leanne. "I'm gonna be so tired."

"Well ya gotta get tuh bed early then" said Hasil.

"You guys need to get your clothes out the night before so you won't be scramblin' in your drawers to find somethin' to wear at the last minute." said Sally Ann. " I don't wanna see y'all not bein' able to find nothin' to wear either."

"Yes mama" said Nathan and Leanne.

"Alright go and do that right now " said Sally Ann.

Nathan and Leanne go into their bedroom and get out the clothes that they will wear for the next day since they will get up early. Sally Ann already got Jayden's clothes out for the next day as well as Jolene's clothes. She also packed Jolene's diaper bag with all of her necessities including diapers, wipes, and a change of clothes as well as a pacifier and her changing pad. Jayden also had a diaper bag packed with some pull ups, a change of clothes and a toy in there. She already had a sippy cup of water and a sippy cup of cranberry juice in the refrigerator for him ready to go in the morning. Bottles of breastmilk were already in the refrigerator and storage bags of breast milk were also frozen as well and ready to go. Ready-to-wear go baby formula was also packed as well for emergencies just in case Sally Ann was not able to nurse Jolene. After getting their clothes out for the next day Nathan and Leanne played board games for a while until it was time for dinner. Jayden feels like I was in the room with Hasil and Sally Ann playing with some of his toys. Hasil was playing with him while Sally Ann while playing with Jolene. Jolene was laying on the mat of her baby gym on her stomach having tummy time. Sally Ann wiggled the mobile toys to entertain her and to have play time with her.

"You like that huh, sweetie?" she said to Jolene playfully. "Yeah I bet you do." She continues to shake the toys and Jolene smiles and coos. Jayden was playing with his yellow toy dump truck running in back and forth. Hasil was also running Jayden's toy fire truck back and forth playing with Jayden. They played with the trucks for a while and then Jayden wanted to show Sally Ann and his little sister his toy truck."

"You wanna show yer ma yer little truck?"

"Yeah daddy" said Jayden

Jayden runs over to Sally Ann and shows her his toy truck.

"Really nice sweetie" said sally Ann. "

Jayden then tries to show Jolene the truck.

"You wanna show your sister?"asked Sally Ann playfully. " I'm she'd love to see it. You gotta be careful with her cuz she's a baby ok?"

Jayden went over to show Jolene his toy dump truck and tried to get her to play with it. Sally Ann and Hasil supervised him.

"Jus' look at him wantin' to play with his sister' said Hasil.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. That is so adorable. I oughta take a picture of that."

"Kiss" said Jayden pointing to the baby.

" You wanna give your baby sister kiss kiss?" and Sally and playfully.

"Yeah kiss kiss" said Jayden.

" Okay sweetie" said sally Ann. Jayden Then gave his baby sister Jolene a kiss on the forehead.

" Awwww that was so sweet" said Sally Ann.

" Mama kiss kiss" said Jayden.

"You wanna give me a kiss?" said Sally Ann.

Jayden gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie. Jaden a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Jaden also went and gave his father a kiss on the cheek and a hug as well.

" why thank ya buddy" said Hasil as he gives his son a kiss on the cheek and a hug as well. Song Sally Ann fix his dinner for the family and has the kids get ready for bed. the next day was there big trip and they got up early in the morning at 3 as they have said they would. Sally Ann was up in the morning cooking breakfast for the family And food to take on the trip. She was up earlier since she was taking care of Jolene feeding her and changing her diapers. Earlier before her, Hasil what's up before her feeding the baby and changing her diaper as well as rocking her back to sleep. Nathan and Leanne had already gotten dressed and we're at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Hasil was eating his breakfast as well And so was Jayden even though Hasil was feeding him with a spoon.

"You got everything you're gonna take with you in the car?" asked Sally Ann. "It' gonna be a long trip and you'll be bored. "

"Yeah Mama" said Nathan. "I got my pokemon game and my gameboy and some other games to play in the truck."

"I got my Moanna doll and some of my other toys." said Leanne.

"I got some DVDs for yall in the SUV In case if you want to watch anything. This trip is gonna be very long 5 hours and 26 minutes to be exact."

"That's way too long" said Leanne.

"I betcha you'll be sleep the whole way" Said Nathan. " You always sleep through long trips."

" You do too at times" set Leanne.

" Not as much as you do" Said Nathan.

" You look funny when you do" said Leanne then she laughs.

"All right stop talkin' and finish yer food so we can get outta here" said Hasil.

"Alright daddy" said Nathan.

"Ok daddy" said Leanne.

The family finished eating their breakfast and they get ready to leave but first Sally Ann washes dishes puts them away and takes the food that she cooked earlier to take on the trip and heads towards the door.

" Alright y'all this is it "she said. " We're going to head out the door right now. if you have to go to the bathroom I suggest you go right now if you forget something I suggest you get it right now cuz after this there ain't no turning back."

Leanne runs to the back to use the bathroom. Nathan didn't have to use the bathroom or forget anything he got everything with him so he was good to go.

" I don't have to use the bathroom and I ain't forgetting anything" said Nathan.

" Okay good" said Sally Ann. Leanne comes running out from the back. Sally Ann already had Jolene in her arms with a blanket wrapped around her. Hasil was holding Jayden's hand and ready to go.

" All right let's get goin'" said Hasil. The Farrell family walk out of the the house. Hasil closes and locks the door then checks the door to make sure it's locked. The family then walks off to the SUV. Sally Ann puts Jolene into her car seat and straps her in. Hasil puts Jayden in his car seat and straps him in as well since he is on the same side as Hasil, but only he's in the back. Nathan and Leanne get into the SUV and buckle up as well as Sally Ann. Hasil then gets into the driver's side of the 2013 GMC Yukon Denali and then closes the door. He puts on his seatbelt, puts the key into the ignition, starts the engine, puts it in gear and drives off. It's been hours since the Farrell family have since been on the road. They have had to make a couple of stops at times because Jolene was crying and needed a diaper change and needed to be fed but they made it to Detroit Michigan Safe and sound. Hasil, Sally Ann and the kids were on their way to Sally Ann's aunt Velma's house.

"Are we almost there yet?"asked Leanne. "I'm tired of being in this truck. I wanna get out"

"We're almost there sweetie"said Sally Ann.

"How much longer? My legs are cramped" said Leanne.

"So are mine" said Nathan.

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes "said Hasil.

"All man" said Leanne. "I wanna get out."

"Shut up already. You whine too much" said Nathan.

"You shut up you retard"said Leanne.

"Moron" Said Nathan.

"Idiot" said Leanne.

" Stupid"said Nathan.

"Dumb ass" Said Leanne.

"Both of y'all shut the heckup "said Hasil. "You know not to be fightin' like that. And Leanne ya know not to say cuss words. Don't yuh dare say that again you hear meh?"

"Sorry daddy" said Leanne.

"That's alright but you better not do it again." said Hasil. I want y'all to apologize to each other and don't fight again. Y'all hear meh?"

"Yeah daddy"said Nathan. He turns to Leanne. "Sorry."

" Sorry" said Leanne.

Hasil kept driving. He followed the directions of the gps when it instructed him to turn on Marlowe st. He made a right turn to the address and soon he, Sally Ann and the kids got to Velma's house.

"Now we're here" said Hasil as he looked for a Parking spot on the street.

" Finally" said Leanne.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

Hasil suddenly found a parking space. It was in front of a white house that was two houses down from Velma's House. Velma's house was a Nice maroon-colored Brickhouse that was freshly painted. The grass in the yard was freshly cut and there were flowers in the front yard on the right side of the stairs going up the entrance to the house. After parking the SUV, the Farrell family got out of the SUV and started to head towards Velma's house. Sally Ann Took out the car seat with Jolene inside and put it on the ground she closed the door to the passenger side of the SUV that she was in picked up the car seat and started walking towards Velma's house. Hasil took Jaden out of his car seat and pick him up holding him on his hip. He then close the door of the SUV and walked off with Jaden. Nathan and Leanne walk behind Sally and Jolene and so did Hasil and Jayden. They walk up the stairs of the maroon-colored house then Sally Ann rings the doorbell. After a couple of rings, a short chubby gray haired African American woman with her hair in short bob wearing a colorful floral short sleeved blouse and blue jean capris answers the door.

"Hey baby" Said Velma All excited to see Sally Ann Hasil and the kids.

" Hi Aunt Velma" said Sally Ann excited to see her aunt. They both exchanged hugs and Velma comes out and hugs Hasil and the kids.

"It's so good to see you" said Sally Ann.

" It's so good to see you too baby" said Velma. Hey there Hasil. "

"Hello there ma'am" said Hasil.

" Come give me some sugar Darling." She gives Hasil a kiss on the cheek. She also gives him a hug. " Finally I get to see my babies. What took y'all so long?"

" Hi auntie Velma" said Nathan and Leanne .

"Hi babies" said Velma as she hugs Nathan and Leanne. "Lawd have mercy Nathan look how big you got. How old are you now?"

"10" said Nathan

"Oooh wee" said Velma. She turns to Sally Ann and Hasil. "Child don't you go another 3 years without lettin me see my great nieces and nephews. That goes for you too Hasil."

"Yes ma'am" said Hasil with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare call me ma'am. You call me aunt Velma." said Velma. "You're family and don't you ever forget that."

"You done got big too Leanne" said Velma.

"'I"m 8 years old auntie" said Leanne.

"Yeah child I know that. You gettin up there and you lookin' just like your daddy and pretty as ever." Leanne grins showing her pearly white teeth on her caramel colored cheeks. Velma then turns to Jayden. "This must be my little man here. About time I get to see him. How you doin' precious? It's so nice to finally meet you. Come give your great auntie Velma some sugar." She kisses Jayden on the cheek. "And last but not least my baby great-niece. " She walks towards the infant car seat that Jolene is laying in and looks at her. Jolene is just laying in her car seat with her eyes closed.

"Awww she is such a doll" said Velma. "What a precious baby she is. If only Karen was here, she would be so proud."

Sally Ann gives a faint smile for she still cringed when she heard her mother's name due to her bitterness towards her mother for abandoning her and her brother James several years ago. "You did good Sally Ann and Hasil."

"How's that?" asked Hasil

"You made 4 cute wonderful babies" said Velma.

"Oh" said Hasil giving a silent laugh.

"Hi there Jolene. This is is your great aunt Velma sweetie. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." Well come in y'all so the family can finally see you."

They all walk inside of the house and Velma closes the door behind her and locks it. They walk into the living room Where they find Sally Ann's cousin sitting on the couch.

"Hey y'all" said Tanya getting off the couch to greet her cousin. Tanya is a tall lighter shade black woman wearing her hair in a jet black straight haired weave with some loose curls. She has hazel brown eyes and she was wearing turquoise blue blouse with some blue jeans and tennis shoes. She hugs Sally Ann.

"Tanya" said Sally Ann. "How are you? It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too cuz." Said Tanya. "You lookin good. I see you put on a little baby weight since the last time I saw you."

"Well duh, I just had a baby two months ago" said Sally Ann jokingly .

"I know that but you still look good girl" said Tanya. She turns to Hasil. "Hey cuzzo, how you been? Come give me hug"

" Hey Tanya" said Hasil. They exchange hugs.

"I see you lookin' mighty good in that muscle shirt and that kilt of yours" said Tanya. " Looks like the mountain got you in good shape huh?"

"Looks like it" said Hasil giving a silent laugh.

'Hey there Leanne, Nathan and Jayden" said Tanya. She hugs all three and gives them kisses. " How are my 3 little cuzzos doin'?"

"Fine" said Nathan and Leanne. Tanya picks us Jayden and Holds him. She also starts playing with him a little bit. "I'm so glad I Finally get to meet you little man. We're going to have some fun together this week. Would you like that? I bet you would." Tanya puts Jaden down. " where is my other baby cousin? I have got to see her."

"She's right here" said Sally and pointing to the car seat. Tanya walks over to the car seat to look at the baby.

"Aww she is so gorgeous" said Tanya. " I've got to hold her. "

" Uh Uh. I've been Waiting the longest to hold my baby niece." said Velma. " You going to have to wait your turn girl. Let me get my baby out of ready." Velma bends over unstraps Jolene out of her car seat picks her up and holds her. Jolene wakes up from her nap. "Hey there girly. This your great auntie Velma. So glad to finally get to hold you. she kisses the baby on her side Temple. and continues to hold her.

"Mama you're going to have to let me hold her at some point" said Tanya.

" I ain't even had her that long girl." said Velma. " You gotta wait your turn just like everybody else in this house."

Velma continues to hold Jolene in her arms he also locked eyes with her continues to talk to her playfully. Jolene Smiles at Velma and laugh whenever she makes funny faces at her. Tanya soon has her turn to hold the baby and to play with her.

" Go make yourself at home" Said Velma. I know y'all came along way you must be tired. go on that couch relax. Y'all hungry? I got grits bacon and eggs right in the kitchen so I can fix you a plate if you like."

" No thank you I'm Velma" said Sally Ann. I just ate about an hour ago. I'm not hungry."

"Same here" said Hasil.

"How about the babies ?" ask Velma. " Did they eat?"

"Yeah they did" since Sally Ann.

"We ate hamburgers made out of bear meat on our way down here auntie Velma" said Leanne.

"Ugh." said Velma with a look of disgust on her face. "Yall eat that crap allot up there on that mountain?"

"Yep" said Nathan. "It's really good aunt Velma. You oughta try it sometime before you knock it."

"Well it ain't gonna be anytime soon child" said Velma. "Me and wild animals don't mix. Here you gon' have some real food. Ham Hocks, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, and all that good stuff."

"Awww mama, ain't nothin' wrong with bear meat and mountain foods" said Tanya. "I'm open to tryin' it. Now opossum and raccoon, I don't know about all that."

"Well you welcome to come visit us anytime for that" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah"said Hasil.

"My other cousin Shurn taught me how to cook it." said Sally Ann.

"Well we ain't havin' all that up in here." said Velma. "Anyway, your aunt Gladys' 'sposed' to be coming over here later on. So is your uncle Lester. Renee can't make it today because she has to work so she's gonna come tomorrow."

"Great. Look forward to seeing them" said Sally Ann.

"Craig's in the kitchen right now eating his breakfast before he goes to work. You wanna go see him? Asked Velma.

"Of course aunt Velma" said Sally Ann.

"Ok come on" said Velma.

They all go to see Sally Ann's cousin Craig. Sally Ann, Hasil and the kids are also greeted by other relative such as Sally Ann's uncle Vernon who is Sally Ann's mother's brother, and Sally Ann's second cousin Harold who is an older gentleman in his late 50's. They all talk and mingle for a while. Velma also shows Sally Ann, Hasil and the kids which bedrooms they will be staying in and then Sally Ann and Hasil unload their SUV with their luggage and Bassinet for the baby and put it in the room that they will be staying in since Jolene will be sleeping in the same room they will be sleeping in. Leanne starts to notice a picture on the wall hanging up of a little girl that looked like her older brother nathan right in the face. She was wearing her hair two ponytails with two afro puffs and a long yellow dress with puffed sleeves along with a smile with a missing tooth on the bottom. It was Sally Ann when she was a little.

"Who's that little girl in the picture auntie Velma?" asked Velma.

"Why that's your mama girl" said Velma. "She was 5 years old in that picture."

'' Wow, that's mama?" asked Leanne astonished.

"Mmhmm" said Velma. "You know? Nathan looks just like her. But you know what? You not only do you look like your daddy even though you got some of your mama's features, but you look like another special lady in another picture I have over here."

"Who's that auntie Velma?" asked Leanne.

"You'll see. I'll show you right now" said Velma walking over to a bookshelf full of books and photo albums. She pulls out a photo album of pictures old and new. She then flips through some pages of photos and then pulls out a picture of Sally Ann's mother.

"This lady here" said Velma.

Leanne looks at a picture of a woman with medium sized black hair that was straight. She was also wearing glasses and had a very radiant smile. She was slim with hazel brown eyes like Sally Ann even though she didn't look too much like Sally Ann.

"Who's that auntie Velma?" asked Leanne.

"That's your grandmother" said Velma.

"Grandma Karen?"

"Yeah. You look just like her in this picture. You have her eyes and her smile at times. You look like her and your daddy put together."

"Allot of people say I look like my dad, but I ain't never heard anyone say I look like my grandma or grandpa" said Leanne. "I've never even seen pictures of them or even met them"

"Really?" asked Velma in disbelief. She shakes her head. "That's such a shame. Well you've seen her now. If I can find another one of her, I'll give one to you ok? I would have to look through other photo albums to see if there's any more."

"Ok." said Leanne."Mama never really talks about grandma Karen that much. I guess it's because she left her and uncle James when she was younger."

"Yeah I believe so sweetie" said Velma. "That was really painful for your mama. What she did was so wrong and I'm disgusted with her for that. But she's my sister and I will always love her."

"Is grandma Karen still alive auntie Velma?" asked Leanne.

" Yeah she is. She's living somewhere in Florida with her husband." said Velma.

"I hope to meet her someday and ask her why she left my mama" said Leanne.

Sally Ann walks into the living room from upstairs. She sees that Leanne and Velma are looking at pictures inside of the photo album and that they're looking at a picture of her mother.

"What are y'all looking at?" She asked.

"Just some old pictures of you and the family" Said Velma.

" I saw a picture of you when you were little girl "said Leanne. "And I saw a picture of Grandma Karen."

" That's nice baby" Sally Ann. Then she rethinks what she just said. " Wait who?"

"Grandma Karen" said Leanne.

" Oh" said Sally Ann with a faint look of disgust on her face.

"Auntie Velma and I were just talking about her too. I said I want to meet her someday." said Leanne.

" No you don't" said Sally Ann upset.

" Yes I do mama" Said Leanne." She's my grandma . I ain't got no other grandparents. Granddaddy Al is dead and so are grandma Abigail and granddaddy Jake and they're buried on Shay mountain. Daddy never got to know them cuz they died when he was a baby just like you never got to know grandaddy Al because he died before you were born. Please mama."

"No, not right now Leanne" said Sally Ann. "It's just not the right time sweetie."

"When then mama?"

"Just not right now ok?" said Sally Ann sternly. "Not now or ever."

"That's the same thing you said when I asked about meeting Uncle James. Mama I wanna meet my family."

"I said no Leanne" Hollered Sally Ann. "I'm saying this for a reason. Now when you get older you'll understand ok?"

"Why don't ya want me to meet my grandma mama?" hollered back Leanne. "Cuz she left you and uncle James when you were younger? If that's so mama, then I already know that. But she's my grandma and I have the right to meet her."

Sally Ann was fuming mad since her daughter was talking back to her. she wanted to slap her across the 's how mad she was but She resisted and she yelled instead.

" Shut up Leanne" yelled Sally Ann. " Just shut the hell up right now alright? I'm your Mother you don't argue with me ever you understand? I already told you you can't meet the right now cuz it's not the right time and if you can't accept that then that's just too bad." She pauses trying to keep her cool. She sighs and puts her hand on her forehead. "You know what little girl? You better get out of my face right now or I'll say something I'll regret. "

"You don't talk to your mother like that Leanne." said Velma. "'I"m ashamed of you right now. You know better than that child. You better apologize to your mother and go right now."

" Ok I'll go." said Leanne." Sorry Mama." She starts to walk away but then turns back before leaving. "By the way mama, did you know that grandma Karen is still alive?" she walks off.

"Is this true aunt Velma?" asked Sally Ann.

"I'm afraid it is child" said Velma. "Come over here and let's sit on the couch and talk." They both go on the couch and sit down and talk.

"So where is she living now?" asked Sally Ann.

" In Florida somewhere with her husband." said Velma.

" After all this damn time the she's been gone out of me and my brother's life, she actually has the nerve to be alive and living in Florida with her husband?" she shakes her head and anger. " She left me and my brother for that piece of shit You call a man and Now she's still alive and living in Florida with him married to his ass. Really? I didn't know if she was dead or alive after all these years, and now to see that she's alive and she didn't even bother to be in my life just really pisses me off. I don't think I could ever forgive her for that. No scratch that. I won't."

"You got to." said Velma. " Look, I know that what my sister did to you was straight out wrong, and she should ashamed of herself. But ya gotta forgive her baby. Not for her but for yourself. Holding all that anger and bitterness inside of you ain't gon' do nothin but make you sick inside and out. You wanna be around to see your kids grow up don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then girl you're just gonna have to let all that anger go."

"It's not all that simple aunt Velma. You have no idea what she put me and my brother through leaving just like that. She left two months before James graduated from High School. She wasn't even at his graduation and he had to take care of me all by himself. He was just gettin' ready to go off to college too but then he was forced to give that up all cuz he had to take care of me. I bet that's why he became so bitter and abusive towards me as well."

"True" said Velma.

"Plus you have no idea the hell James put me through living with him in that duplex. He was beatin' up on me and Hasil hand to kick the door in and beat his ass. Did you also know that when he found out I was pregnant with Nathan that he was going to beat me again if I got out the car? I bit him and sped off so fast in his car. He told me not to come back and I didn't. I realized I would rather die a thousand deaths than to ebe abused by him ever again. That's why I don't want my kids to ever meet him. From what I found out, he even tried to kill Hasil and my in laws by burning down their houses on the mountain. It was also not too far from where we live either. He's a psycho and Hasil and I just can't have him around us or our kids."

Velma was really shocked to learn the truth about the way James was and what he did.

"Oh my God" said Velma shocked. "He did that ?"

"Yeah aunt Velma, he did." said Sally Ann.

"Baby I'm so sorry" said Velma. "I'm shocked. I never thought he would do something like that." She shakes her head. There's a little silence.

"Now you know the truth about your nephew. It's obvious you didn't know him all that well." said Sally Ann. "So you might wanna think about all of that before you tell me to forgive him and let things go."

"Now wait a minute Miss Thang" said Velma."You still need to forgive. That don't mean you have to have the person you forgiving in your life. You'll make your own life a living hell if you don't. Now I know it hurts like hell and it's hard, but I know it can be done. You just have to be willing to do so. It ain't gonna happen overnight. It takes time. Just give it some thought baby."

Hasil comes into the living room holding Jolene in his arms.

"What are y'all doin?" He asked.

"We were just talkin and looking at some pictures" said Sally Ann.

" You're welcome to join us sugar" said Velma. "Come on over here and sit by us with that beautiful baby of yours."

"Don't mind if I do." said Hasil. Then he sits in the middle of Sally Ann and Velma. "So who's that woman in the picture?"

"That's your mother in law" said Velma.

"Is that so?"

"Yep it sure it" said Velma.

"So what's her name?" asked Hasil.

" Karen." said Velma. "Her name is Karen Lewis."

"I'm sure it's not anymore since she remarried and lives somewhere in Florida right now" said Sally Ann. "I would rather not talk about her anymore."

"Why not?" asked Hasil.

"I just rather not" said Sally Ann. "I have my reasons babe."

"I don't know why, but Ok."said Hasil.

"You seen Leanne?"asked Sally Ann.

"She's in the backyard playing with Nathan and Jayden's with Tanya." said Hasil. "She was upset earlier cuz you said you didn't want her to meet some family members or somethin' like that."

"Yeah, I yelled at her because she was talkin' back to me earlier" said Sally Ann.

"She told me" said Hasil. "I told her she should've have talked to ya like that. "

"Ok, it's best if we talk about this later on. Not right now" said Sally Ann.

"Whatever you say" said Hasil. "So you wanna take Jolene so I can look at the photos?"

"Yeah. Pass her to me" said Sally Ann. Hasil passes the baby carefully to Sally Ann and Sally Ann gets her and then she holds her. Velma then passes Hasil the photo album. Hasil opens it up from the beginning and starts looking through it. He looks at a picture of Sally Ann when she was a little girl."

"Is that you right there Sally Ann?" asked Hasil putting his right index finger on it pointing at it." It was a picture of a little girl with two ponytails and her hair twisted with two barrettes at the ends smiling with her bottom tooth missing. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap romper with the straps tied on both sides. She was sitting on a merry go round ride.

"Yep it sure it" said Sally Ann. "I was 5 years old in that picture. That was at a carnival in Lexington Kentucky. "

"Well ain't that fine" said Hasil.

"Too bad you don't have any pictures when you were a baby" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah. I bet you were a cutie" said Velma.

Hasil laughs. He continues to flip through the photo album. He sees a picture of Sally Ann and James together.

"That's James right?" asked Hasil.

"Yeah" said Velma. "That's the same carnival Karen took them to.

They all continued to look at photos in the photo album until Hasil finished it. They also continued to talk and later on they all met up with Sally Ann's other relatives. Soon night time came and the kids were in bed. Even Jolene was fast asleep in her bassinet in the room that Hasil and Sally Ann were sleeping in. Hasil was asleep and Sally Ann was sitting up in bed sobbing because she was having dreams and flashbacks of painful memories of her mother leaving her and her brother. Her sobs got louder and harder enough to wake her husband.

"What's the matter Sally Ann?" Asked Hasil. Sally Ann didn't answer. She kept on sobbing. Hasil moved close to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and caressed her head while she cried. Sally Ann held onto him at the same time burying her face into his chest.

"Well are ya gonna tell me what's wrong or do I hafta force it outta ya?" said Hasil. "You know I don't like seein' ya upset or cryin."

"Just had flashbacks of painful memories of my mom leaving me and my brother" said Sally Ann. "I was 12 years old when she left. James with 17. It was two months before James graduated from high school and there was no food in the house. my mom said she was going to go grocery shopping and that she would be back in a couple of hours. Hours have passed then she never came back. It's been days and James went to the police to file a missing person's report on my mom. Still they couldn't find her. A week later Our neighbor from across the street Mr. Gibson told James that he saw our mother running away with her boyfriend Gerald. she told him that they were leaving town and that they were never coming back, and she never came back. James had to Get a job to help support us both. he was on his way to college, but he had to sacrifice that to take care of me all because our mother left. I don't know why she would do such a thing. What have we done wrong to to make her leave like that? How could she be so selfish and choose a man over her kids?" She continued sobbing.

" Ya can't go around blaming yerself fer yer ma leavin' ya." said Hasil. "It ain't yer fault she left. She chose tuh leave an' that was wrong 'o' her tuh do so."

"It was. That woman put me and my brother through so much hell. She ruined our lives all because of what she's done. I don't know how I can ever bring myself to forgive her because right now at this point I really don't. If she ever come out of nowhere and tries to look me up and want to be in my life, I will not let her. I want nothing to do with her and I will never let her be in the kid's' life either."

"You gotta forgive her Sally Ann" said Hasil. "If not fer her fer yerself."

" You're startin to sound like my aunt Velma now" said Sally Ann.

"That woman has allot of wisdom" said Hasil. "I"m sure she done been through hell' an' back with what she went through back in her day. "Anyway, all I'm sayin' is ya need tuh forgive yer ma so yer heart can heal. She may not be the best ma in the world but you only git one ma. I never knew my ma or my fa cuz they died when I was a baby but ya know that already. I would give anythin' to know them. "

"I never knew my father Hasil " said Sally Ann. "He died before I was born."

"I Know that" said Hasil. "Yer lucky you got tuh know yer ma though and so are our kids."

"What "d'you mean?"

"The kids are lucky they get to know you as their ma silly. If ya wanna keep bein' ther fer them, ya gotta forgive yer ma an' let that anger go. If yuh keep goin'around bein' angry and bitter all yer life, ya ain't gonna be around to see the kids grow up. Anger and bitterness causes ya tuh get sick an' you could die from all that. And I'll be damned if I'mma lose ya to some anger bullshit."

Sally Ann laughs. "Baby you always have the right words to say."

"There goes that smile on that pretty face of yours" said Hasil. " I ain't saying all this to please ya . I'm saying it cuz I love ya and care about ya. Look at meh."

,Sally Ann locks eyes with Hasil. "Forgivin' yer ma dont mean you hafa have her in yer life. Whether ya do that or not is yer choice. Yer simply movin' forward with yer life that's all. "

"I know baby" said Sally Ann. "It won't be easy for me to do. It'll take a while."

"Ain't nobody said it was gonna be easy Sally Ann" said Hasil. "Look at meh and Big Foster. It wasn't easy forgivin' the son of a bitch fer choppin' off my fingers but I did it. It took me a good while to do so. "

"I know it did." said Sally Ann. "Baby I love you so much and I thank you for takin' the time to be here for me."

"Yer welcome darlin'" said Hasil. "And I love you too. Always have and always will. C'mere." He puts his hands on Sally Ann's face and kisses her. Sally Ann wraps her arms around his back tightly but gently. Hasil then pulls off Sally Ann's nightgown and Sally ann pulls off Hasil's black tank top and starts rubbing his chest and stomach. She then kisses Hasil's chest and he lays her down on the bed pressing his body against hers. He then starts kissing Sally Ann's body and rubs her thighs. Sally Ann then wraps her arms around Hasil's back rubbing it up and down. He takes off her underwear and then tosses it on the side onto the floor. Sally Ann also pulls off Hasil's long underwear and does the same. They both continue to kiss and rub each other's bodies. Hasil continues to press his body onto Sally Ann's body, kisses her passionately, and they continue to show their love and passion through the night.

Chapter 3

It's the next day of the the family reunion that will take place at Huntsville Park later on and preparations are being made for the event. Velma, Sally Ann and Tanya are in the kitchen cooking food for the event. Later on at the park, the men of the family will barbecue the meats like ribs, hamburgers, hot dogs, hot links, and chicken and Hasil will help out as well. Sally Ann is cooking Macaroni and Cheese and collard greens, Tanya's making potato Salad, and Velma is cooking her famous gumbo and also making peach cobbler and ham hocks to go with the collard greens. Sally Ann's other aunt Gladys was going to come by and cook her signature dishes such as catfish and baby back ribs.

"I'm done with the potato salad" said Tanya.

"Wrap it in Saran Wrap and put it over there on the counter next to the cornbread" said Velma. Tanya walks over with the bowl of potato salad over to the counter by the sink and saran wraps it. Then she puts it next to the cornbread on the other counter. "How you comin' with them greens Sally Ann?

"They're just about done" said Sally Ann as she stirs them in a large pot over the stove. She then bent over and opened the door to the oven to check on the macaroni and cheese. "I'll give the macaroni a good ten minutes til it's completely done." She closes the oven door and gets up and stirs the collard greens.

"Gladys is supposed to be coming over here in a bit to cook the catfish and the ribs" said Velma. "I wish you would hurry up and get over here all ready. we got to be at the park by 12 to set up since the reunion starts at 1."

" I'm sure she'll be here in a bit mama" said Tanya.

" Well she better be" said Velma. " The last thing I need is for us to be behind schedule."

"Oh stop worrying so much on Velma" said Sally Ann." She'll be here and we'll be at the park on time before you know it. You'll see."

"Yeah stop your damn worryin' Velma" said a call short blonde haired African American woman. She was wearing a white floral blouse with some white capri pants and some beige short heeled sandals.

" Well look who made it in" said Velma walking over to hu

" Hey there aunt Gladys" said Tanya.

"Hi aunt Gladys" said Sally Ann.

"Hey girls" said Gladys after huggin" Velma. "I don't know why you worryin' so much Velma. I told you I would be here."

"Yeah but you be late most of the time and I didn't want you bein' late this time." said Velma. "This is a special for the family and you know we hardly ever do this allot and I ain't gonna let nothin' or nobody ruin it for us."

Gladys hugs both of her nieces. "It ain't gonna be ruined so hush up already girl. I'm here now and that's what matters. I'm gonna get cookin' now."

"You gonna cook your usual catfish and baby back ribs aunt Gladys?" asked Sally Ann.

"You now it girl" said Gladys as she puts a plastic bag filled with wrapped fish and corn meal on the table. She gets the skillet on from off-the-shelf. "Plus I'm gonna make some hush puppies to go with it too. Velma, where's the cooking grease?"

"It's next to the potato salad over there on the counter" said Velma as she cooks the ham hocks on the stove.

"Alright thanks" said Gladys as she walks over to the counter to get the cooking oil. She prepares the ingredients together and starts to cook.

"Denise is bringing the coleslaw right?" asked Velma.

"She said she was" said Gladys. "But Renee's bringing the baked beans for sure. She's making them at home."

"Is Renee gonna bring them to the park or is she comin' here?" asked Tanya.

"She's gonna bring them to the park" said Gladys.

The women continue to talk and to cook. Sally Ann takes checks on the macaroni and cheese in the oven then she takes it out seeing that it's ready. Leanne comes into the kitchen because she is hungry.

"Mama I'm hungry" said Leanne.

"Ok I'll fix you something in a bit" said Sally Ann.

"Can I have some Macaroni and cheese and some greens?" asked Leanne.

"No that's for the barbecue sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"She can have some cereal" said Velma. "We got a bunch of it here. There's some on the refrigerator up there."

"You want some cereal?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Leanne. "I want Lucky Charms."

"Ok I'll get you a bowl" said Sally Ann. "Go see if Nathan and Jayden are hungry real quick."

"Ok" said Leane then she runs off. Sally Ann gets the bowls from the cabinet in the kitchen and puts them on the counter next to the sink. She also stirs the greens and adds more seasoning to them. The greens were almost done. She also wraps up the macaroni and cheese after letting it cool off a bit. Hasil then comes into the Kitchen.

"Sometin' smells mighty good in here" said Hasil. "What cha'll got there cookin'?"

"Some greens, ham hocks, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, gumbo and peach cobbler" said Velma. "And you gon' have to wait til we get to the park to have all that."

"Yeah, and you're gonna have to wait til then to get a taste of my catfish and baby back ribs darling" said Gladys.

"How you doin' there ma'am?" said Hasil.

"Boy, what did I tell you about callin' me ma'am?" said Gladys. "I'm your auntie. Call me aunt Gladys. Besides, I ain't that old."

"I meant, aunt Gladys" said Hasil.

"That's more like it" said Gladys

"Did you know I had to tell him the same thing yesterday?" said Velma. "He's family even if he ain't blood."

"I greatly appreciate that." said Hasil.

"Well there nephew. You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come over here and give me a hug?" said Gladys.

Hasil walks over to Gladys and gives her a hug and Gladys hugs him. "That's what I'm talkin about nephew. How you doin today?"

"I'm good and yerself?"

"I'm great. Just gotta cook this catfish and make these baby back ribs for the barbecue. I'm excited about the family bein' together today. It's gonna be great."

"I reckon it will be" said Hasil. He walks over to Sally Ann. "Hello there sunshine." he holds Sally Ann by the waist and gives her a kiss on the neck.

"Hey baby" said Sally Ann.

Sally Ann's aunts and cousin start to cheer Hasil on for openly showing his love and affection towards Sally Ann.

"Oooooo look at that" said Velma. "Hasil ain't afraid to show his woman some love at all."

"No he ain't" said Tanya. "You go boy."

"Now Sally Ann you got a keeper there girl" said Gladys. " You better hold on to that man with all your might. He loves you girl."

"And I love him too" said Sally Ann then she kisses him on the lips.  
"Oooooo work it girl" said Gladys.

"Go on girl and kiss your man" said Tanya.

"Yeah" said Velma. Sally Ann and Hasil stopped kissing.

"You want me to fix you somethin' to eat?"

"No I'm fine right now."said Hasil." Ain't hungry."

"You sure?" asked Sally Ann."

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Where's Jolene? Is she asleep?"

"Yeah she's takin' a nap" said Hasil. I brought the bassinet downstairs so she won't be sleepin' in the bedroom alone."

"That's good babe" said Sally Ann. I'll go check on her in a bit."

Nathan, Leanne and Jayden come running into the kitchen since they are hungry and want to get something to eat.

"Mama can I have some cereal?" asked Nathan. He turns and sees Gladys. "Hi auntie Gladys.

"Hi baby" said Gladys. "How are you?"

"Fine" said Nathan.

"What kind of cereal do you want Nathan?" Asked Sally Ann. "There's Trix, Lucky Charms, Cheerios,"

"Trix" said Nathan.

Jayden runs right inside of the kitchen while the women are cooking. He runs over to his mother.

"Mama, mama" he said.

"Hi baby" said Sally Ann as she picks up Jayden and kisses him on the cheek. "Mama and auntie are cooking so you can't' be in right now ok?"

"Ok, I love each and everyone of y'all but right now, it ain't no room in this kitchen for all of us" said Velma "So y'all are gonna have to roll on out of here and let us get some cookin' done. We're on a schedule. Sally Ann go on and feed your babies so we can get this food done."

Hasil leaves the kitchen. Sally Ann gets the bowls and the cereals down from the refrigerator and she pours the cereals in the bowls for the kids. She goes into the refrigerator and gets the milk out to pour into the cereal. She gives t Jayden som Trix cereal. She then gives them bowls of cereal with spoons to take into the dining room to eat. The kids take their bowls of cereals and go into the dining room to eat them and then Sally Ann goes into the living room with Jayden to feed him. The women continue cooking and then sooner or later they finish all the food and wrap them up to take to the park for the reunion. Later on, everyone headed to the park to set up for the family reunion. Barbecue grills were already lit up and smoking since the men such as Sally Ann's uncles, and cousins were barbecuing hot dogs, hamburgers, hot links and Chicken. Hasil helped out a bit with barbecuing the chicken since he has a lifetime of experience of barbecuing on Shay Mountain. The food was set up on picnic tables and so were coolers filled with cans of soda, beer, and bottles of water buried under ice. There were also bottles of soda on the table as well. Classic R&B music was also playing as well and everyone was either working on something or mingling and talking. Kids were out playing ball or at the playground. Hasil was barbecuing some chicken with Sally Ann's uncle Vernon. Vernon is a tall chubby like older man with a small flat top and a mustache.

"That chicken is lookin' real good man" said Vernon. "Keep up the good work."

" I thank ya kindly" said Hasil.

"Say, where did you learn to barbecue meat so well anyway?"

"Back on the mountain. Where else?" said Hasil. "Been up there my whole life. Been barbecuing' fer years."

"Right" said Vernon. "But who taught you? Your Dad, your uncles? Who?"

"My cousins" said Hasil. "I don't have any uncles cuz they passed on. My ma and fa are dead too. They died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that Man." Said Vernon.

"It's ok" said Hasil. "I've been gotten used to it by now.

"So who raised you then?" asked Vernon.

"My cousins." said Hasil." Many of em took turns raisin' me. I never really had a stable home or family. He sighs then looks up a bit.

"That's a damn shame man. I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope I didn't upset you by asking about your family."

"No not at all" said Hasil reassuring Vernon. "Ya didn't upset me."

"Good. For a second I thought I was prying a bit too much" said Vernon. Hasil laughs.

"Trust me. Yer not" said Hasil. He turns the chicken over on the grill so it could continue to grill.

"So what else do you be barbecuin' and grillin up on that mountain?"

"All kinds 'o' stuff" said Hasil. "Chicken rabbit, bear meat, beef, opossum. You name it."

"I'm open for trying some of that, except the opossum"

"Maybe I can bring some of that meat down here someday and we'll have us a little barbecue"

" Sounds good to me man."

"I could show ya a thang or two about how to barbecue it."

"Great. Hey Hasil I wanna tell you someting man."

"What's that?"

"I want you to know that you will always have family here to count on out here. Me especially."

"Why thank ya Vernon. I appreciate that."

"Hey man we're family. We gotta be able to count on and be there for each other. If you ever need anything or just wanna talk you can always give me a call. I love you man."

"Thanks allot" said Hasil. "Love ya too." Vernon pats Hasil's back.

Soon the meat is ready and others are eating. Velma and Gladys area sitting at a table eating and so are Sally Ann, Hasil, Nathan, Leanne, Jayden and Jolene only Sally Ann is holding Jolene in her arms while she feeding her with a bottle. Hasil is supervising Jayden while Jayden eats his food. Suddenly a tall and skinny young ight skinned African American woman with a long pixie haircut parted to the side walks towards the table that Velma, Gladys, Sally Ann, Hasil and the kids were sitting at. She was wearing a pink v neck low cut short sleeved top, light blue skinny jeans and some black wedged closed toe shoes.

"Do I see my cousins from the mountain up in here?' the woman.

"Renee" said Sally Ann.

"What's up cuz" said Renee excited to see her cousin. She bends over to hug

Sally Ann since Sally Ann has Jolene in her arms. "It's so good to see you. "

" It's great to see you too girl." said Sally Ann.

" Do I see my baby cousin there in your arms? Let me say hi to her. Hey there Jolene how you doing sweetheart I'm your cousin Renee." Renee turns back to Sally Ann. All girl she is so precious. She looks just like you and her daddy too."

Hasil Turns around and sees Rene talk to Sally Ann.

"Hey there Renee" said Hasil.

"Hey Hasil" said Renee walking towards him. How you doing cuzzo? it's so good to see you."

"Likewise" said Hasil. Renee hugs Hasil and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Hasil gave Renee a small hug. Renee goes and greets Leanne.

"Hello there little Miss Leanne." said Renee.

"Hi Renee" said Leanne.

"Come give me a hug girl" said Renee reach out to hug Leanne. They both hug. "How you doing girl?"

"I'm fine." said Leanne.

"Glad to hear that little cuz" said Renee. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi Renee" said Nathan. They both hug.

"How you doin little cuz?"  
"I"m fine and you?"

"I'm great. you having fun so far?"

" Yeah. I've been playin' with allot of my cousins so far."

"That's good." Renee moves over towards Jayden. " this must be my little little cousin Jayden. How you doing little man. It's so nice to finally meet you after all this time." She picks up Jaden and holds him and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. she also starts to play with him a little bit. Jayden giggles a bit. Renee then walks towards Velma and Gladys holding Jaden and greets them. She hugs them. Everyone at the table talks for a while. After some of them finish eating their food, Hey leave the table and go their separate ways. Nathan and Leanne go out to play with their cousins Velma and Gladys also go off to mingle with their other relatives.

"So what happened with that dude you're dating?' asked Sally Ann.

"Who Darryl?" asked Renee. "Girl he's gone. I dumped his ass cuz I caught him with another chick."

Sally Ann laughs. "Already? Damn. How long have you been dating him?"

"For almost a month." said Renee.

"Aunt Velma was right." said Sally Ann. "You go through men like like crazy." She laughs and shakes her head."

"It ain't my fault I attract the wrong men" said Renee a bit defensively.

"Well you need to learn how to attract the right men then" said Sally Ann. "There's plenty of good ones out there. You just gotta learn to look for the right one. I didn't have to look for the right one. In fact I wasn't even looking at the time. He came right to me."

" Yeah like that hardware store you were workin' at 10 years ago." said Hasil. " I remember good like it was yesterday."

"Yeah, you and my crazy in-laws were robbing the store just taking all kinds of stuff and you were flirting with me and asked me if I had a boyfriend." Said Sally Ann. "Not only that, when you tried paying for everything with that wooden bird of yours." she Chuckles.

" I waited for you To get off your shift, then I asked you out but you turn me down. " said Hasil.

" Well I didn't want to go to jail" said Sally Ann. " James would have had a fit if I did. Besides, who the hell will want to go to jail anyway?"

"Wow that's one crazy-ass story about how y'all first met." said Renee. "I'm glad you found your match girl" Said Renee.

"Yeah me too."said Sally Ann. "I'm glad I got my baby." She puts her hand on Hasil's face affectionately.

"Mama, potty" said Jayden running up to his mother.

"You gotta go potty?" asked Sally Ann.

"Potty" said Jayden.

"Ok sweetie" said Sally Ann. "I'll be right back. I gotta take this little boy to the bathroom."

"Take your time cuz" said Renee. Sally Ann gets up and takes Jayden by the hand and walks him to the restroom. Renee and Hasil continue to talk.

"So how's the furniture business going cousin?" asked Renee.

"It's goin' really well" said Hasil. " I get up to almost a hundred orders a week."

"Wow, that's allot." said Renee. "I bet you make over a thousand dollars doing those orders."

"Yeah I do" said Hasil. "It ain't a million bucks, but it's enough to keep my family fed and more than enough for us to have what we need."

" That's good Hasil." said Renee. She looks at Hasil up and down but he doesn't notice. She Looks at his face and his chest even though he's wearing his brown tank top. "Damn, he's fine as hell. That smile is killer, his biceps, that chest of his is smooth like butter" she thought to herself. She was also thinking how she would love to run her hands up and down his chest as well and how she would love to have his lips touch hers.

"So how's the insurance company business?" Asked Hasil.

"It's ok but I don't own my own business in Insurance" said Renee. "I just work for an insurance company. That's all. "

"Oh. " said Hasil. "So what kinda insurance do ya specialize in?"

"Auto, life, house, renter's insurance, we do it all" said Renee. She looks at Hasil's half missing hand. "Here's a question I've always wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"What happened to your hand?"

"You wouldn't wanna know."

"Try me."

"You sure you wanna hear it?"

"I"m positive."

"Alright, but it'll get gruesome. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Years ago, I was determined to go on a date with Sally Ann and' I when up to the mountain and stole some Farrell wine that my cousin made. I stole two jugs of it and I sold it to a friend'o' mine tuh get so money tuh take Sally Ann out on a date. 2 of my cousins found out about it an they came walking my way. They found the money I got from selling the wine and they took me outside of my house. They burned the money an' one of em' held me down and stretched muh hand out and My cousin big Foster took an ax an' chopped off my 2 fingers."

"Oh my God" gasped Renee. She was shocked . She put her hand over mouth in shock and in hurt. "Your cousin did this to you? What the hell kind of a sadistic asshole does that to his own kin?" She shakes her head in shock and anger.

"Ya just answered yer own question" said Hasil.

"Looks like I did." said Renee as she reaches over and grabs Hasil's hand. She carefully examines it and starts massaging it and stroking it gently. She does it the whole time she talks to him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" said Renee. "Isn't there a way you can get prosthetic fingers?"

"I ain't too sure about that" said Hasil. "I've just been managing with just these three fingers for years. You know I don't let it me down none though."

Renee continues to just hold and stroke Hasil's hand. Then she massages it. "What they did was totally wrong. You don't do all that to your family."

"My folks up in the mountain got a different way of livin'" said Hasil." It's like a country. A tribe. We're a clan. We got laws and rules just like any other state or country. At times they can be very severe. I'm the one that stole the wine and it was wrong 'o' meh."

"It doesn't matter" said Renee. "I understand what you did was wrong, but that was no reason for your cousin to chop off your fingers like that. That's just going too far. Does Sally Ann know he did that to you?"

"Yeah." said Hasil. "I didn't tell her about it though. Well, not til she found out about it from one of my other cousins and she asked me. When I saw her again since the last time I asked her out when we first met, I walked her home and she asked me what happened to my hand and I told her it was an accident. When she found out my cousin Big foster chopped off muh fingers, she got very upset and she hated him even more than she did before."

"Hold on a sec. Back up" said Renee. "What do you mean she hated him more than she did before?"

"Well she hated him when I first brought her up to the mountain and she saw him hit me with the end of his gun " said Hasil. "Plus, he tried to kill her too because up on the mountain they don't allow outsiders there. And Sally Ann was an outsider the time. I didn't wanna bring her cuz there was allot goin' on at the time but she insisted."

"I would hate the bastard if he chopped off my man's fingers and tried to kill me too" said Renee. She continues massaging Hasil's hand. Hasil gets relaxed while Renee massages it. In the back of his head he was wondering why she held onto his hand for so long but at the same time, It felt so good he didn't want to resist. But at some point he needed to snap out of it.

"You know you have some nice hands."

"How's that?" Asked Hasil.

"They just look nice and smooth." said Renee. "Just so manly."

Hasil chuckles. "Naw I don't think so" he said. "Ain't nothin' nice about half a hand."

"Sure it is. I like a man with nice smooth hands. I also wanted to say you have very pretty eyes too. What are they? Blue or grey?"

"Thanks. I'd say ther blue."

"So do I. You know my cousin's really lucky to have you. You know why?"

"How so?"

"Well for one, you're a real looker, you went through allot to pursue her and you love her very much. What woman wouldn't want a man like that ?"

"True" said Hasil. Renee starts to move from massaging Hasil's hand up to his wrist. Hasil realize what she was doing then he pulls his hand back.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Renee faking it.

"No not at all." said Hasil making up an excuse. "I think my hand is relaxed enough. And I gotta go and check on my kids real fast."

"Ok, no problem" said Renee.

"Well see you in a bit" said Hasil. The he gets up from the table and walks off. Renee stares as him as he walks off. She thinks to herself how much of a nice body Hasil has and she smiles in great admiration. "He sho' has a nice ass and I'd love to grab it. He's definitely wearin' them jeans really well." she thought to herself.

Hasil walks off and sees Sally Ann along the way. She was walking Jayden off somewhere. He was kind of quiet.

"Hey there stranger" said Sally Ann.

"Hey" said Hasil. "Where you heading to?"

"Just got back from takin' Jayden to play on the swing" said Sally Ann.

"Oh ok"said Hasil. "Who has Jolene?"

"Aunt Gladys does."

"You know I love ya very much right?"

"Yeah, you say it to me all the time"

"Well ya know I always show it."

"I know. Hasil are you feelin' ok?"

Hasil grabs Sally Ann by the waist and kisses her. Sally Ann then wraps her arms around his neck. Hasil then starts to Nibble on Sally Ann's neck and she giggles.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Nothin" said Hasil. "A man can't kiss his wife when he wants tuh now?"

"Well of course, but-"

"Well get over here then woman" said Hasil. He smacks her butt.

"Hasil" she called out as she holds her hand on her white jean shorts. "Jayden's right here in case you forgot."

"Yer right. I did." He said. " So you up for us havin' a little meetin' t'night then?"

"Maybe." said Sally Ann. "We'll See."  
"Alright then" said Hasil as he kisses her again. "Can't wait to get that green shirt off of ya."

Sally Ann giggles. "Hasil come on."

Just then Nate, one of Sally Ann's cousins was about to make an announcement. But first he turns off the radio.

"Who's ready to get down on some old school jams out here at the Robertson family reunion?"

"We are" yelled Velma, Tanya, Gladys and Denise.

"That's what I'm talking about Robertson family" Yelled Nate. "Watch out later on we gon' get our boogie on with the electric slide. We gon party hard like it's 2009. You ready for that family?

"Yeah" cheered the family members.

"Make some noise if you're ready to party." They all cheer.

"Alright now. Let's boogie" shouted Nate. He puts in a CD in his CD player and turns it on. Music starts to play. The first song that plays is Shining Star by Earth, Wind, and Fire.

"Now that's my Jam there" said Velma. "I gotta get down to this one now baby"

"Yeah" said Gladys.

Velma starts to dance to shining star and so does Gladys as she holds Jolene in her arms. Other family members dance to the song as well. Afterwards, Shake Your Groove Thing by Peaches and Herb Comes on and afterwards followed by Get Down On It by Kool and The Gang, Let it Whip by Dazz Band. After Let It Whip goes off, Shake Shake Shake by KC and the Sunshine Band and Sally Ann shakes her head at the rhythm of the song and she asks her husband if he wants to dance with her.

"Hey baby you wanna dance?" asked Sally Ann.

"Don't know about that" said Hasil. "My moves ain't all that good."

"Oh hush. You got good moves" said Sally Ann. "Just come on."

"Fine" said Hasil. Sally Ann takes him by the hand and they walk to the front and start dancing. They dance side by side for a bit then Hasil takes Sally Ann's hand and waves it around while they dance. Afterwards, he gets behind her, holds her waist and they start grinding. Sally Ann moves her hips from side to side and shakes her butt while dancing in front of Hasil. Hasil continues to put his hands on Sally Ann's hips and dances closer to her moving his waist to the same direction as hers following the rhythm of the music. They were getting so close that Hasil's special part started to rise up from the bottom to the top just a bit and it was poking Sally Ann in her butt, but they kept on dancing. Of course Sally Ann didn't mind it at all since she loved having her husband close to her and in return he loved being close to her anyway he could. They kept on dancing through the whole song just two stepping, shaking and grinding. Some of Sally Ann's cousins were applauding her and Hasil for their groovy moves while they were dancing.

"Go Sally Ann. Get it Hasil" said Tanya. Sally Ann and Hasil kept dancing.

"See? You still got it" said Sally Ann. "You say you ain't got no good moves."

"I haven't done it in a long time. What 'd" ya expect?" said Hasil.

"Just cuz we ain't went out dancin' in a long time don't me you don't have any moves" said Sally Ann. You got great moves baby. I love em'"

"Is that right?" asked Hasil putting his hands on Sally Ann's waist as they get ready to slow dance to Something In My Heart by Michel'le.

"Yeah, that's right" said Sally Ann putting her arms around Hasil's neck. They both slow dance through the whole song. Hasil leans his head close again his wife's neck savoring her sweet smell and her coily hair again his cheek. Sally Ann also savors her husband's smell of old spice hair and bodywash on his hair and his skin as she dances with wtih him leaning her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck feeling his gentle caress as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist. Soon the song was over and the couple walked over to sit down at a table, but Renee stopped them.

"I saw y'all dancin' up there. Y'all was off the the hook. " said Renee.

"Thanks Renee" said Sally Ann.

"You're welcome cuzzo." said Renee. She turns to Hasil."Since when did you start dancing like that cousin? You got some moves on you man. Maybe you can show me a thing or two on the Dance Floor."

"I ain't no pro" said Hasil.

"Well you dance well enough to show me how."said Renee. "How 'bout" showin me some right now since Isley Brothers are comin' on?"

"Well, I-"

"I insist cousin. You mind If I borrow cousin Hasil a bit Sally Ann?"

"Oh girl go ahead. No grindin' though."

"Girl you know I won't do that to your man. What 'd' you say cuz?"

"Fine" said Hasil.

"Good" said Renee. They both walk out where others are dancing and they both dance to Living For The Love Of You by the Isley Brothers. Renee takes Hasil's hand and holds it. She then raises it in the air waving it back and forth to the rhythm of the song. She then puts her arm on his shoulder and Her hand with his other hand and then Hasil puts his arm around Renee's waist and they both dance moving back and forth. He then Twirls her around with his hand and then she moves back towards him putting her arm around his shoulder and her hand on his hand while he puts his arm around her waist to dance. They both dance until the song is over. Afterwards, they walk over towards Sally Ann.

"Y'all got any plans tonight?" Asked Renee.

"No." Said Sally Ann. "Why?"

"I was wonderin' if y'all wanna go to a club with me tonight."

"Sure" said Sally Ann."

"Yeah, why not?" said Hasil.

"Good." said Renee. "We could go at around 9 tonight then. I'll let you know."

"Cool." said Sally Ann.

"Now it's dress to impress so you gotta have something sexy to wear when we go tonight. Ya gotta dress to impress. We'll see what you got at aunt Velma's later on.

"I didn't bring anything. I wasn't expecting to go out anywhere fancy" said Sally Ann.

"I didn't either" said Hasil.

"No problem." said Renee. "I'll hook y'all up."

"I appreciate it cuz" said Sally Ann. "Thanks."

"I thank ya kindly." said Hasil.

"Anything for family" said Renee. "And we're family."

Soon everybody was about to do the electric slide and Sally Ann's cousin Nate was about to play the song Disco Dazz by The Dazz Band. He announced it to the family to get together to dance it and they started dancing lining up. Renee, Tanya and Velma went up to join in. Even Nathan and Leanne went up to join in. Gladys was still holding Jolene and watching Jayden. They all started dancing as soon as Nate plate the song. Hasil was curious to see what kind of dance they were doing since he never saw it before.

"What kind of dance is this?" asked Hasil.

"The electric slide" said Sally Ann's cousin Craig.

"Electric Slide?" said Hasil all puzzled and confused.

"Yeah, the electric slide." said Craig. "Don't worry man if you don't know how to do it, we'll show you."

"What chu know about the electric slide Hillbilly?" said Nate jokingly.

"Not a damn thang said Hasil. Craig and Nate both laugh.

"No problem man." said Nate. "Just watch what they do for a little bit and then maybe you can join in."

"I'll show you baby" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah, better off, let your wife show you" said Nate.

Sally Ann takes Hasil by the hand and they both go where everybody's dancing. She shows him the steps and Hasil follows her lead and he gets the hang of it.

"Hey this is a piece "o' cake" said " Hasil. "I'm kind of enjoyin it."

"Told you it was easy" said Sally Ann. "The kids already know it cuz they learned it at school."

"When?"

"Last year."

"I bet it was easy for them."

"Yeah."

They keep dancing until the song is over. Then Hasil and Sally Ann dance to Fantasy by Mariah Carey. They danced the same way they were dancing to Shake Shake Shake by Kc and the Sunshine grinding, moving step by step and all.

Chapter 4

A couple of hours has passed since the reunion at the park and Sally Ann and Hasil went with Renee to get a few things to wear to the club. Renee took Sally Ann to buy a new dress to where along with some shoes to go with it, and Hasil got a new shirt to wear with his jeans that he has and some black dress shoes to go with it. After getting their new clothes from the store, Sally Ann and Hasil Headed back to Velma's house. They checked on the kids and took care of them making sure that they were fed and everything they needed was provided for them. Sally Ann heated up some leftovers from the picnic for the kids to eat and she nursed Jolene, gave her a bath, and changed her diaper and put her in her little baby pajamas before getting ready to go out to the club with Hasil and Renee. Sally Ann and Velma made sure the kids took their baths and got ready for bed as well. Renee came by Velma's to do Sally Ann's hair and makeup so that they can go to the club. She's also gonna get ready to go the club herself so she brought her clothes so that she could change over there instead of changing at home.

"What club are Y'all goin' to tonight?" asked Velma.

"I don't know the name of it" said Sally Ann. "I think it's called Delux Lounge. It's over there on Monroe Ave."

"I heard the Annex was better." said Velma. "I used to go there alot back in the day."

"I don't know all the clubs out here aunt Velma" said Sally Ann. "I'm not from here."

"Well you'll see how this one is" said Velma.

"Me and Hasil don't go to clubs and Parties allot since I have the kids" said Sally Ann. "Only once in awhile if we can find a sitter. We really haven't been going since we have Jolene."

"It's always good to take a break from the kids at time baby" said Velma. "Parents need a break from the kiddies too. Just like us mothers need breaks from the kids and husbands too."

"Now that's true" said Sally Ann holding Jolene. She plays with her a little bit.

"Looks like you and Hasil were gettin' your boogie on today." said Velma. "He had some moves on him too. I ain't never seen a hillbilly move like that before."

Sally Ann laughs. "Aunt Velma you're too much."

"Well he does have some good moves." said Velma. "I know he didn't learn them moves up on that mountain either. I bet you showed him a thing or two didn't you?"

"I showed him a few moves" said Sally Ann. "Others he learned by watching other people."

Jolene gave out a little whimpered cry. "Oh don't cry sweetie. " she starts rocking Jolene and gently rubs her back.

"What's she cryin' for now?" asked Velma. "She had all the attention she could ever have to today."You already fed here didn't you?"

"Yeah, a half an hour ago" said Sally Ann. "She just wants some attention that's all." she looks at Jolene." Don't you sweetie? I bet you do."

"What time is Renee supposed to get here?" asked Velma.

"In a half an hour." said Sally Ann.

"Well don't ya think you oughta get ready then?"

"I just gotta take a shower and get dressed. She's gonna do my hair too so I gonna wash my hair in the shower."

"Yeah but my kids come first auntie. I need to make sure my daughter's in bed."

"You know I'm keepin' an eye on the kids tonight since you asked me to. Now get up there and take a shower and get ready. I'm sure your husband's probably ready by now. He probably done sprayed that cologne you like so much on himself bein ready for you."

Sally Ann chuckles.

"Yeah child. I bet he did. I see you grinning right now and glowing too. You know you ready to rip that shirt off of him and get down too."

"Aunt Velma."

"You know you are girl. That ain't nothin' to be ashamed of. Y'all married. Y'all can do that all you want. The bottom line is honey, life is too short not to be enjoyin' yourself. You gotta wake up and smell the roses. You too need some alone time. You gotta go out and enjoy your mate. Me and your uncle Arthur's been married for over 40 years. God rest his soul. We've had our ups and downs. Even with two kids, and with our busy schedules , we still were able to make time for each other."

"That's true aunt Velma. I'm glad to see that you two've been married for so long. I hope me and Hasil make it that long."

"You will baby. You just gotta work at it that's all. All it takes is a little communication, love, and faithfulness and you're on the right track. Marriage ain't no joke. It's hard work just like parenting is. Now you two been married for how long?"

"10 years, going on 11."

"See that's a start. That's a long time right there. It' may not be that long to you but when you do the work, you it'll blossom to an even longer and stronger marriage."

"I see what you mean aunt Velma. I've seen people married for 60 years and more. I would love for that to be me and Hasil more than anything in the world."

"It will be. Just keep working at it. Remember sweetheart, communication is the key. Then love. Well you better get upstairs and get ready. Give me Jolene right now."

"Yeah I better get going."

Sally Ann passes Jolene to Velma then gets up from the couch and goes upstairs to take a shower. She washed her hair and her body lotioned, up and put on her underwear and bra and then put on her pink robe afterwards. Hasil had already taken a shower and gotten dresses again. He put on his new gray buttoned down shirt he bought that day, some blue dark blue jeans, and his black dress shoes that he bought. He sprayed on his Stetson Cologne that Sally Ann bought for him long ago for his birthday. Soon, Renee came by the house and went to do Sally Ann's hair and makeup to get ready to go to the club. She sectioned Sally Ann's hair, blow dried it straight, then she flat ironed it.

"Damn girl,"said Renee. "When's the last time you straightened your hair out?"

"12 years ago" said Sally Ann.

" Really?"

"Yep"

"No wonder it's so long and thick. "It looks nice and healthy. You didn't put any chemicals in it? "

" Nope none."

" So you kept it all natural then." said Renee. " That's good you did that. That's the best way of taking care of your hair. my relaxer is growing out of my hair I need a touch-up. I got to go back to the salon and get it done again. You can't tell though because I flat ironed my roots."

Suddenly, Hasil comes into the room to see all the action.

"Y'all about done yet?" He asked.

"No Hasil she ain't ready yet" said Renee. You gotta go wait downstairs."

Hasil walks up to Sally Ann. "You lookin' good there gorgeous" he said then he goes and kisses Sally Ann on the cheek.

"I'm not even dressed yet baby." said Sally Ann. I"m still in my robe. "But you look good. You smell good too."

"What cologne you got on Hasil?" asked Renee. "You smell really good."

"Stetson" said Hasil. "Sally Ann got fer meh fer my birthday."

"When was that?" asked Renee.

"Around a year ago" said Sally Ann.

"Well it's still nice and potent. And sweet smellin' too." said Renee.

"Yeah it' is." said Sally Ann. She motions Hasil to come to her by curling her finger and moving it towards her. "C'mere babe."

Hasil walks right up to her. "C'mere. Down here."

He bends down to Sally Ann's face then Sally Ann starts to whisper into Hasil's ear so that Renee wouldn't hear him even though she is flat ironing her hair.

"That shirt's comin' off and you're all mine tonight so be ready." she whispered.

Hasil got aroused. He smirked.

"Alright then" said Hasil. He kisses Sally Ann on the lips.

"Ok lovebirds that's enough" said Renee. "She needs to get ready Hasil .Go downstairs."

"Ok I'll be downstairs waitin' for y'all" said Hasil. "Especially you moon

light."

"Ok go already Hasil." said Renee jokingly.

"Alright alright, damn" said Hasil walking towards the bedroom door. He opens it and looks back at Sally Ann. Sally Ann then winks at him then blows a kiss. He then smiles back.

"Boy if you don't get outta here"said Renee.

"Ok" said Hasil then he goes out the door and closes it behind him.

Renee gives out a small laugh, shakes her head, and continues to flat iron Sally Ann's hair. After she's done doing Sally Ann's hair, She does Sally Ann's make up and then they both get dressed. Sally Ann puts on the sleeveless Dress that she bought from the clothing store that her, Hasil, and Renee went to earlier and her black suede stilettos. She also put on her small gold hoop earrings. Renee put on her black halter romper with some black stilettos as well. They both go downstairs as soon as they are down and find Hasil sitting down on the couch waiting for the both of them so that they could leave. Hasil saw Renee come into the living room.

"You look really nice" said Hasil.

"Thanks cuz" said Renee. "Your queen awaits you."

Sally Ann comes strutting out in her black sleeveless medium length dress with her hair straightened out and parted in the middle in her black stiletto heels. Hasil was stunned to see his wife. He was very surprised and shocked as well for he has never seen her the way he's seen her before with straight hair. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

"You look so beautiful" said Hasil.

"Thanks babe" said Sally Ann. "I got Renee to thank for that."

"Yep you do cuz" said Renee.

"You did a great job Renee. " said Hasil. "Thank ya kindly for makin' my wife look her best fer meh."

"Anything for you cousin" said Renee. "Ok enough chit chat. Let's hit the club already."

They all leave and go out to the club. They go to a club Called Club Delux. A night club that plays Old Classic R&B music and Hip Hop music from the 1970's all the way to the 2000's. Hasil and Sally Ann rode with Renee in her car since her car was smaller and they figured it would make sense to do so since the SUV guzzled allot of gas. They get to the club and they go in. The club was very inviting and filled with classic R&B music playing as well. It had one large dance floor.

"This place is really nice" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Hasil. "It's got a catchy look tuh it."

"I like to come here a lot since they play allot of old school jams like at the reunion today." said Renee. "This is where I met Darryl."

"Oh" said Sally Ann.

"Maybe I'll meet some other tall drink of water up in here" said Renee. "Who knows? Well anyway, the bar is over there. They have almost any drink you could ever want."

"I'mma get meh a whiskey" said Hasil.

"I want a virgin pina colada since I can't drink" said Sally Ann.

"I forgot you can't drink since you're breastfeeding." said Renee. "They also have virgin margaritas and sodas too you know."

"I'll consider that too" said Sally Ann.

They all walk over to the bar and order some drinks. Hasil gets a whiskey, Sally Ann got a virgin Pina Colada and Renee got a rum and coke. They sip on their drinks and talk for a bit.

"Right now we're lucky" said Renee "You know why? It's practically empty. But it's gonna packed later on. It usually does later on on since it's the weekend.

"I ain't a sucker fer crowds" said Hasil.

"Well try to keep real close to your lady then" said Renee laughing. "I mean, it's not packed like going to a football stadium packed. This place is smaller than a football stadium of course. It has huge crowds though enough to almost fill up the place. Don't think about so much though Hasil. Just try and have a good time. That's why I brought y'all here in the first place."

"I"m gonna have me a good time regardless" said Sally Ann. "I didn't come all this way and get aunt Velma to watch the kids for nothing."

Soon the song Forget Me Nots by Patrice Rushen goes off and He Wasn't Man Enough For Me by Toni Braxton comes on.

"Uh oh, gotta get on the floor to this one" said Sally Ann.

"I know that's right girl" said Renee. "Let's get out there and get our groove on."

"Care to join us babe?" asked Sally Ann

"Sure" said Hasil.

They all go on the dance floor. Sally Ann and Renee start dancing. They were swaying back and forth, clappin, throwing their hands in the air and snapping their fingers to the beat of the music. Hasil was just standing at the sight of two beautiful women dancing right in front of him. But the only one that caught his attention was his wife moving side to side flipping her straight black hair as she swung her head from left from left to right. She twirled around and kept dancing swing left to right and shaking her butt to the music along with Renee. The way that Sally Ann looked in that tight hugging medium sized dress moving her feet in her black stiletto heels and her butt was shaking to the music as she danced was enough for for him to get aroused enough to want to join in. Once again as he did earlier at the family reunion, he wanted to grind with her having her butt up against his crotch just shaking away and just to hold her by the waist again. Sally Ann looked at them then she curled her finger calling him over to her to join her in the dance. Hasil walks over to her. Sally Ann puts both arms around Hasil's neck and he puts his arms around her waist and they both sway side to side. They move close towards each other. Hasil continues to hold Sally Ann by the waist as they dance and she moves her waist in a circular position moving it to the right as she dance. She then turns around shaking and dancing with her arms in the air. Hasil moves closer to Sally Ann from the back, holds her waist and they both grind moving their hips side to side. They get closer and closer continue to dance the whole entire time until the song went off. Soon, He Wasn't Man Enough For Me ends and Creep by TLC comes on.

"Oh I remember this one" said Renee.

"Me too." said Sally Ann.

"You still remember their old dance from the music video?" Asked Renee.

"I think so. " said Sally Ann."It's been so long though."

"I know I remember it. " said Renee. "I think it goes like this." she moves her legs in and out swinging one back and forth and the other back and forth the same way.

" Yeah that's it" said Sally Ann.

Renee keeps dancing. Sally Ann and Hasil dance as well. They all dance together on the Dance Floor. Renee dances with Hasil but not close like Sally Ann was dancing close with him even though at times she tried to sneak in some grind moves with him. Of course Hasil backed away and danced around Renee. He then danced with Sally Ann and they all continued to dance until the song was over. Next, Loving You Still by Tamia came on and Hasil and Sally Ann started slow dancing. Renee went back to the bar to get another drink. Sally Ann moved close towards Hasil and wrapped her arms around Hasil's neck slowly and gently letting them rest on his back. Hasil gently but firmly wraps his arms around Sally Ann's waist. They slow dance through the whole entire song until it was over. They danced to many other songs. Afterwards, Hasil had to pee. He walked off to the men's room and Sally Ann went to join her cousin at the bar.

"I saw y'all grinding out there" good Renee smirking. " y'all was looking real good on the dance floor."

"Thanks Renee" Sally Ann. "I saw your little sneaky ass trying to sneak in some grind moves on Hasil."

"What do you mean Asked Renee

"Don't play dumb with me Renee" said Sally Ann. "I saw you tryin' to grind with Hasil at times."I'm going to tell you this right now. Lay off my man, All right?"

" All right girl." Said Renee. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thanks." said Sally Ann.

Just then, a tall young African American guy the same complexion as Sally Ann with a nicely trimmed beard and a mohawk haircut, in a black blazer with a white buttoned down shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and brown dress shoes underneath came and approached Sally Ann and Renee.

"Well hello there" said the guy. "How are you beautiful Ladies doing this evening?"

"Well it depends" said Renee. " If you'll have the pleasure of joining us for a drink."

"I could work with that" said the guy

Renee smiles at the guy and the guy smiles at her as well as at Sally Ann.

"So what's your name beautiful?

"'I'm Renee and this is my cousin over here."The guy moves towards Sally Ann. "How about you sexy lady?"

"Sally Ann."

"What a lovely name that is " said the guy. "My name's Rodney. Rodney Houston."

"Nice to meet you Rodney" said Renee.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

"Likewise" said Rodney. "So are you two out with anybody in particular? Or are you two just here kickin' it alone?"

"Well I'm just here with my cousin and her husband" said Renee. "But we could definitely get to know each other though,"

Rodney starts to move towards Sally Ann. "So you're Married, huh mama? So where's your ring at?"

"You can't see it here on my finger?" asked Sally Ann sarcastically holding her hand out.

"You a feisty one aren't you?" said Rodney. "I like that in a woman. You oughtta let me show you what a real man can give you rather than some Cracker Jack piece of shit ring you got on that finger."

"You know what? Why don't you just piss off already alright?" said Sally Ann.

Hasil comes out from going to the Men's room and sees Rodney hitting on Sally Ann. He runs up to where Sally Ann and Renee are.

"Hey, " said Hasil

"Hey, what man?" said Rodney with an attitude.

"What the hell you doin hittin' on my wife?"

"Man get lost" said Rodney.  
"No I ain't gonna get lost" said Hasil. "You Lay off muh wife."

"I don't think you heard me country boy" said Rodney. "I said get lost."

"No, ya uppity son of a bitch" said Hasil. "I don't think you heard me. "I said Lay off my wife. And if ya don't right now, I'm gonna break yer face in in."Rodney walks up to Hasil and gets in his face. "Is that so white boy?"

"Yes it is" said Hasil.

Rodney then tries to grab Hasil by his shirt collar but Hasil knees him in the groin then punches him in the face knocking him out with one punch. There was screaming in the crowd. Hasil then jumps on Rodney and punches him in the face repeatedly.

"When I say lay off my wife, I mean lay off" said Hasil. He punched Rodney again knocking him out completely.

"Come on you guys" said Renee. "Let's get outta here."

They all leave the club. Renee drives Hasil and Sally Ann back to Velma's house and then she goes home from there. Hasil and Sally Ann go inside of the house. They check on the kids who are already asleep including Jolene whose asleep in her bassinet in the room that they are sleeping in. Hasil and Sally Ann go up to the bedroom but are not quite ready to go to bed just yet. Sally Ann kicks off her black stiletto heels and lays on the bed.

"Man that was a crazy night at the club" she said.

"Yeah it was." said Hasil.

"You're lucky you didn't beat the guy's brains out even though he deserved it." said Sally Ann.

"Yeah" laughed Hasil. He then turns towards Sally Ann. "So what's that you whispered in my ear about my shirt huh?"

"You know already" said Sally Ann.

"Maybe I forgot" said Hasil playfully. "Ya wanna remind meh again?"

"Maybe, maybe not" said Sally Ann.

"Oh yer cold blooded" said Hasil jokingly.

Sally Ann laughs. Hasil comes over towards her and gets on top of her.

"C'mon. Say it" said Hasil "Ya know ya wanna."

"Say what?" asked Sally Ann jokingly

" What you said about muh shirt" said Hasil with a smirk. "I ain't gettin' off till ya do."

"Well it looks like you'll be stayin' on a little while longer cuz I ain't sayin' nothin." said Sally Ann.

"Now why you gotta be so heartless fer woman?" he said Jokingly.

Sally Ann holds Hasil's waist. "Maybe cuz I love to crush hearts" They both laugh and Hasil moves closer to kiss Sally Ann. They both kiss. He pulls up Sally Ann's dress and starts rubbing her leg. Then he kisses her again. Sally Ann then grabs Hasil gently by his shirt collar and tugs him towards her. She pulls him towards her so that his ear is near her mouth. "I said that's shirts comin' off and that you're mine tonight" she whispered.

"I knew you'd come around tuh sayin' that" said Hasil. They laugh. They kiss again. Sally Ann unbuttons Hasil's shirt then pulls it off. She then starts rubbing his chest moving her hands to his flat breast and nipples, then up and down his stomach. He pulls her dress up further exposing her black panties rubbing her leg some more but going further up.

"Take this off" said Hasil as he pulls Sally Ann's dress up even more. Sally Ann sits up while Hasil pulls off Sally Ann's dress over her head. After he takes her dress off, he throws it on the floor and starts kissing on Sally Ann even more and makes his way down her neck.

"When I said that you're mine tonight I wasn't playin' around" said Sally Ann.

"Is that so?" asked Hasil

"Uh huh" said Sally Ann as she continued to rub on Hasils body.

"How so?" asked Hasil as he moves further up kissing Sally Ann's lips

"I'll show you." she said then she starts kissing his chest going down to his stomach.

"Oh?"

"Yeah" she said kissing on his navel and licking on it around in a circular motion. He breathes a bit deeply since it was feeling so good then he gently caresses her head. "Bet I can go further." She kisses the trail under his navel and unbuttons the button his Jeans and unzips his jeans. As soon as she starts to reach her hand inside of His jeans, Jolene starts to whimper and cry.

"Damn" said Sally Ann disappointed because the moment she had to pleasure her husband with her mouth down further got cut short with the baby crying and all. She quickly takes her hand out of Hasil's pants and gets up to get the baby but first reaching into her purse for hand sanitizer to sanitize her hands.

"Shit" said Hasil. "We were so close."

"I know babe. " said Sally Ann. After sanitizing her hands she goes over to the bassinet right across from the bed that her and Hasil sleep in and picks up Jolene. She rocks the baby a bit then starts to nurse her. "I'm sorry our time got cut short babe."

"You'd think after havin' 4 kids you'd get some kind uh' break" said Hasil.

"Dont' feel bad babe" said Sally Ann. "We'll get ours right after Jolene goes back to sleep. That's if you're still up for pickin' up where we left off."

"Ya know I am." said Hasil. "I know this'll take a while since our princess has to eat." He sighs. I'll just lay here on the bed. I'm gettin' a bit tired."

"Well don't put your shirt back on so fast." said Sally Ann as she continues to nurse the baby. After she nurses the baby, she burps her, changes her diaper and carefully places her back inside of her bassinet gently kissing her on her forehead.

"Love you princess" she says to Jolene. Afterwards she lays back in the bed next to Hasil and starts to hold him.

"You still up to bein' mine tonight?"

"Oh yeah" said Hasil as he leans into Sally Ann kissing her. He gets on top of her like he did before. They picked up where they started before they got interrupted before getting interrupted by their baby's cry. Sally Ann got her chance to pleasure her husband after all like she planned giving him a night of pure heaven. The sweet sounds of his moans filled the room. Soon more clothes come off and more kissing, touching and rubbing occurs under the blanket as they continue to spend the night together in ecstasy.

Chapter 5

It's the next day and more family members have came by the house to get together and have dinner. Sally Ann helped Velma cleaned up the house earlier and Nathan was upstairs with his cousin Reggie playing Video games. Velma was about to press Leanne's hair with the the pressing comb and Hasil and Sally Ann spent time playing with Jayden and Jolene outside in the back yard. Jayden ran around in the back yard allot and also played with his toys as well on the grass. They came back into the house after being outside for a while and found Velma pressing Leanne's hair with the hot comb.

"Hold your head down child" said Velma as she prepared the hot comb for pressing. She took it off the burner on the stove, placed it on a folded paper towel for a bit then picked it up to see if it was hot enough to put run through Leanne's hair. "Hold your head down and don't move."

Leanne did as she was told and Velma ran the comb through Leanne's hair starting from the roots going all the way to the ends of her hair which landed down Leanne's back. Leanne had very long hair going all the way down here back almost touching her butt. Velma once again pressed the strand of hair being careful not to burn Leanne's scalp. Velma had already completed one section of hair in the back so she was working on another section. She clipped the section of silk bone straight hair, parted a thin section of hair for pressing, and then put the pressing comb on the stove to let it heat up.

"Well look at Ya" said Hasil. "You lookin' mighty nice sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy" said Leanne.

"Yer welcome darlin'" said Hasil. He watched carefully as Velma then picked up the hot comb, placed it on the paper towel to check the temperature and then ran the comb through Leanne's scalp and down her hair strands.

"It's looking really good aunt Velma" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah. I'm giving it a really good silk press to get it bone straight" said Velma.

"Wouldn't it easier to use the electric straightening comb or the flatiron?" asked Sally Ann as she motioned Jayden to come to her since he ran off in the kitchen over to Velma and Leanne.

"Jayden come back here" said Sally Ann.

"Now you're gonna have to take Jayden outta here Sally Ann." said Velma. The kitchen ain't the place for him to be right now."

Sally Ann catches Jayden and picks him up and holds him on her hip.

"Anyway girl you know me I'm old school." said Velma. " I like to use the hot comb over the stove. It's better and it last longer that way compared to the electric hot comb and flatiron."

"True" said Sally Ann. "It does last longer.

"Thanks for letting auntie Velma press my hair mama" said Leanne

." You're welcome baby" sad Sally Ann.

"Well I'm gonna take Jayden in the other room" said Sally Ann. She takes the toddler into the living room with her.

"So yer straightenin' Leanne's hair with a comb made of medal?" Asked Hasil.

"Uh huh" said Velma.

"Wow, ain't that fine." said Hasil fascinated seeing Velma straightening his daughter's hair with a hot comb.

"What? You ain't never seen somebody gettin' they hair pressed with a hot comb before?" asked Velma as she presses the last strand of hair in the second back section. Afterwards she puts the hot comb down on the counter and combs Leanne's hair down with a regular comb.

"No aunt Velma I ain't" said Hasil.

"Really? Get outta here" said Velma. "Well you have now honey."

"I seen Renee straighten Sally Ann's hair with one of them flat electric thangs."

"You mean a flatiron."

"Yeah."

"Well that'll get your hair straight for sure, but it don't last as long as the hot comb. This is much different. Although, they do have one that goes on the stove just like there's an electric hot comb. But I prefer to use the hot comb that goes on the stove cuz the hair comes out straighter and it lasts longer. That's all."

"Oh, ok" said Hasil.

Velma finishes pressing the second section of hair and then she takes a clip off one blow dried section of hair in the front. She gets a small amount of pressing oil from a small jar, rubs her hands together and rubs into the whole entire section of hair. Afterwards, she combs the section of hair, parts out a small section from the bottom and clips the rest of the hair. She puts the straightening comb on the stove.

"What's that you put in her hair?"

"It's called pressing oil hun."

"What does it do?"

"It helps to make pressing the hair smoother. It's also like a heat protectant."

"All alright."

Hasil pauses a bit and just watches in fascination holding Jolene in his arms. Velma takes the hot comb off the stove and checks the temperature before pressing Leanne's hair. She gets ready to run the comb through Leanne's hair.

"Now this is where you're really gon' have to hold still baby" she said. "I don't wanna burn ya alright?"

"Alright" said Leanne.

"Tilt your head to the side and hold very still."

Leanne does what she is told. Then Velma runs the hot comb through the small section of Leanne's hair.

"Oww auntie that burns" said Leanne.

"That's probably just the heat sweetie" said Velma. "You're doing good though." She blows the smoke out of the hot comb as she presses Leanne's hair. Velma presses the out the whole section of hair and moves on to the other one doing the same. Over time, she gets done with Leanne's hair. She combs Leanne's straight hair out and then puts a small black head band on her head.

"You look like a doll" said Hasil"

"Thanks daddy" said Leanne. "Thank you auntie Velma."

"You're welcome baby" said Velma. Leanne hugs Velma. Velma hugs her back and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Hasil also hugs Leanne with one arm while the other one is holding Jolene and gives her a kiss on the cheek as well.

Renee comes walking into the kitchen from the other room since she will be helping out with cooking dinner for the family along with Sally Ann.

"Hey aunt Velma" said Renee.

"Hey Hasil" said Renee.

"Hi Renee" said Hasil.

"Hey there little Miss Leanne" said Renee. Look at you lookin' so pretty. Where you goin girl? To a pary?"

"No" chuckled Leanne.

" You got allot of hair too girl" said Renee. "You oughta give me some of it."

Leanne laughs.

"It certainly goes well with your little outfit there. That white top and yellow floral skirt is right on point little cuz."

"Leanne why don't you go and show your mama your hair or go play right now baby" said Velma. "We're gonna start cooking dinner for the family."

"Ok auntie" said Leanne. Leanne then hugs Renee and leaves.

"I'll get out yer way" said Hasil as he starts to walk out of the kitchen as well. Renee stops him since she didn't get to see Jolene just yet.  
"Wait, I haven't seen my baby cousin just yet." said Renee. Hasil walks back with the baby in his arms. He passes Jolene to Renee. Renee starts to hold the baby.

"Hi there sweetheart." said Renee to the baby playfully. "How are you?" She plays with the baby a little bit then she hands her back to Hasil. Hasil walks into the other room with Jolene in his arms. A while later, Sally Ann, Velma, and Renee start cooking dinner for the family. Sally Ann realizes that they are out of cornmeal since she needs that for cooking fried chicken.

"Damn, we're out of cornmeal, and I need some to fry this chicken." said Sally Ann."

"I could run to the store and get some" said Renee.

"No Hasil could go and get some " said Sally Ann. She calls him. "Hasil." Hasil comes running into the Kitchen.

"You called?" He asked.

" Yeah" said Sally Ann. " Baby can you go to the store and get some cornmeal please?"

"Which one? You know I ain't from around here" said Hasil.

"There's one down the street" said Velma. "It ain't that far."

"I'll show him" said Renee. "I need to get some seasoning and some other stuff anyway."

"Ok thanks allot" said Sally Ann. "Hurry up though so we can get dinner on the table soon."

Hasil and Renee walk out the kitchen and out the door to go to the store. They get into Sally Ann and Hasil's 2013 GMC Yukon Denali. Renee gets in the passenger side and Hasil gets in the driver's side. He fastens his seatbelt, puts the key into the ignition, starts the engine, switches gears and pulls off. They go into a grocery store getting the things they need to bring back to Velma's house to cook dinner then they go to the checkout line, pay for their stuff, and go back to the SUV.

"Let me help ya wit them bags" said Hasil."

"Thanks cuz" said Renee."I appreciate that."

"Anything fer family" said Hasil as he grabs two Plastic bags of groceries from Renee's hands and puts them into the back seat of the SUV. he closes the door and they both get into the SUV. They both buckle up and Hasil starts the engine again, switches gears and backs out of the parking space.

"So how long've ya been livin' her in Detroit Michigan?"

"All my life" said Renee. "I wanna get out of here already. There's nothin' here for me."

"Where would ya wanna go?" asked Hasil.

"I don't know. Maybe the west coast."She said.

"The what?" asked Hasil having a puzzled look on his face.

"The west coast" said Renee. "You know, states like California, Arizona, Nevada, and New Mexico."

"Oh, right" said Hasil giving a silent laugh. "So which state then?"

"Maybe California, or Arizona." said Renee. "There's more opportunities over there job and career wise. Turn here Cuz."

Hasil makes a turn. "Well what 'd' ya wanna do?"

"Not insurance" said Renee. "Maybe someday own my own business doing Real estate or somethin' or Maybe go to school to become a paralegal."

"Thats a good start" said Hasil.

"It beats bein' out here in Detroit. The crime rate is really bad here. Plus not very good when it comes to jobs. I wouldn't wanna be married and have a family here."

"Ain't ther any good neighborhoods out here in Michigan?" asked Hasil pulling up on the street that Velma lives on.

"There are" said Renee. "It's just that the people there are so uppity and so saditty. I just can't deal with all of that. Actually I take that back. People here in the urban part of Detroit are more Saditty."

"Add that with the people in Blackburg and see what ya get" said Hasil. "Blackburg's definitely got it's share of Shitty people."

"I can imagine" said Renee. "I've been there a few times before in my lifetime. I've heard about how they treat your family. It's just terrible."

They get to Velma's house and Hasil pulls up in a parking space in front of Velma's house.

"I think you'll find a decent place to live with decent people someday." said Hasil.

"You think so?" asked Renee. 'It's kind of hard to have faith in humanity nowadays."

"I know so" said Hasil. "Maybe you'll find a decent fella an' marry him some day too."

"A decent one like you maybe?" said Renee chuckling a bit.

"Yeah" said Hasil chuckling. There's a pause. Renee scoots over next to Hasil. She puts one arm around his waist and turns his face towards her with her index finger on her other hand. She turns to kiss him but he backs away and moves Renee's arm away.

"Renee what are ya doin?"

Renee ignores Hasil and tries to move up on him again rubbing his stomach and further.

"Renee stop" Hollered Hasil. He grabs her hand and shoves it away. Renee gets up looking a bit distraught.

"What the hell is wrong with ya? Are ya crazy"

Renee pauses and just sits in the passenger seat of the SUV.

"I'm sorry" said Renee. "It's just that …."

"What?" asked Hasil. Renee pauses.

"What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue?

"I just have feeling for you that's all."

Hasil has a look of shock on his face. He was greatly shocked and not expecting such words to come out of Renee. It was also flattering for him that another woman would even have feelings for him the way he had for Sally Ann. The only thing was he did not feel the same way about her since he was deeply in love with Sally Ann.

"I had feelings for you since the first time I saw you 3 years ago. Since you guys got here, I just wanted that opportunity of being alone with you. Now my feelings for you are getting even stronger and I'm wanting you even more." Hasil looks Renee Straight in the eye

" Renee, we're gonna have tuh talk about this."

" Yeah I know" she said. " I'm all ears." she turns her attention on Hasil.

" Look, I'm flattered yuh have feelings for meh," said Hasil, "But I just don't feel that way about ya. I only feel that way about SallyAnn."

Renee was disappointed and hurt. She also felt foolish and embarrassed that she went out of her way to try and kiss the man she had strong feelings for and for him not to share the same feelings back, not to let alone make a move on him.

"Guess I should've seen that coming" said Renee. "I may not be all that attractive, but that don't stop the way I feel about you."

"Are y'all kiddin'?" said Hasil. "Yer beautiful. But I'm in love with your cousin and I'm married to her. And that ain't never gonna change.

"I feel so stupid right now and embarrassed" said Renee. "I knew I shouldn't have done all that. Hell, I shouldn't have told your ass anything."

"Don't be" said Hasil. "Ya said yer peace and ya got off yer chest.I guess that's what ya needed tuh do. Just know this. Someday you'll meet a guy that"ll love ya the way you deserve tuh be loved."

"Yeah, I wish it was you" Renee thought to herself.

"Yeah I guess."

"You will" said Hasil. We betta go in. "

"Yeah" said Renee. "And Hasil?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Just don't ever do that again."

"Got Cha" said Renee. Renee didn't actually mean it. She had other ways in mind in making Hasil hers. They both get out the SUV, close the doors and go inside the house. They head straight to the kitchen with the bags of groceries.

"What took y'all so long? Asked Sally Ann.

"Just had to get some extra stuff" said Renee. She washes her hands at the kitchen sink and then she starts cooking again.

"You got the cornmeal babe?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Hasil. He hands it to Sally Ann.

"Thanks baby" said Sally Ann. She takes it and opens it up and mixes the batter together to fry some chicken. Hasil leaves the kitchen to let the women cook. Soon more relatives come over and Dinner is ready. Velma, Sally Ann and Renee set up the table since Tanya was at work. The adult family members get their plates, serve themselves and then sit at the dining room table to eat. Sally Ann fixes Jayden's plate since Nathan and Leanne were old enough to serve themselves. Hasil got his plate as well and sat down at the table to eat. Sally Ann sat next to Jayden to supervise him with eating his food. Everyone ate at the table and they talked about different issues and subjects including politics. After finishing his plate of food, Hasil needed to go to the restroom to pee and so he got up from the table and put his paper plate into the trash and walked upstairs to the restroom. Renee saw him get up from the table and excused herself from the table as well saying that she needed to get something from upstairs that she left up there in Tanya's room. She hid at times to make sure no one saw her spy on Hasil. She also made sure there was no one around to see her sneak a preview at Hasil going into the bathroom. Hasil walked right inside of the bathroom and closed the door. Renee could not resist. She just had to see him one more time. She just had to go after him again once more to make him hers. She was so determined to do so that she was even willing to sneak in and watch him pee. In that, she was really curious to know what his special part looked like and what size it was. She looked around, making sure there was no one around, and she quickly but quietly tiptoed up to the door putting her ear up to it. She heard that he was peeing she decided to open the door just a smudge to take a peek. "I bet he has a good size package." she thought to herself. She turned the door knob very slowly and then cracked open the door just enough to get a glimpse of him peeing. Renee didn't get much of a glimpse like she wanted since it was pretty much covered by two of Hasil's hands followed by yellow liquid coming out of the opening like water out of a water hose into the white porcelain bowl. "Damn it" she thought to herself agitated a bit since she didn't get to see all. But that begin to slightly change for her when he was almost done since Hasil moved one of his hands. "Come to mama" she thought herself.

"Ooooo hello" she said to herself quietly.

Hasil heard a voice by the door while he started to finish. "What the hell?" he thought to himself. He turned his head to look at the door and saw that the door was cracked and that Renee was standing there watching him pee. He was shocked, offended and annoyed. He shook.

"Renee, what the hell are ya doin' there?" Hollered Hasil. "Have ya gone plum crazy?

Renee continued to stare as he finished and zipped up his jeans. Hasil was still irritated and he started to slam the door in Renee's face.

"Get the hell outta here ya sicko" Said Hasil as he shoved the door in her face.

He flushes the toilet and then washes his hands. Then he opens the door, comes out of the bathroom and walks downstairs. Renee was somewhat happy that she got a glimpse of the man she had strong feelings for but not totally satisfied. She decided that she would work towards seeing him again next time.

The next morning, Renee came by the house once again to hang out with family and she happened to be upstairs in Tanya's room since she saw Hasil go into the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for the day. She saw him walking to the bathroom with his clothes folded in his arms. He also had his bottle of Old Spice Swagger body wash with him on top of his folded clean clothes. He walks inside of the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Soon the faucet was turned up and sounds of water running from the shower nozzle were coming out of the bathroom as well as steam coming from the bottom of the closed bathroom door. Hasil has been in the shower for quite some time washing himself starting with his hair. Renee then saw Sally Ann go into the bathroom with a towel and a washcloth since Sally Ann saw that he forgot to grab a towel out of the Linen closet where Vema keeps all the towels, washcloths, and bed sheets. She opened the door, walks inside of the bathroom and closed the door. Renee planned her move. She waited for Sally Ann to come out of the bathroom so that she could sneak inside and take a glimpse at Hasil naked. In the bathroom, Sally Ann put Hasil's towel on the towel rack hanging up next to the shower.

"You forgot your towel babe" she said.

" Thanks" he said.

"You also forgot to get a washcloth so I brought you one." She hands him a red washcloth.

"I don't know where I go off forgettin' stuff" said Hasil as he grabs the wash cloth out of Sally Ann's hand.

Sally Ann laughs. "Looks like you gotta check before you go in next time."

"Ain't that a fact" said Hasil chuckling and smiling at Sally Ann.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and do laundry then I'll Check on Jolene, Jayden, Leanne and Nathan." said Sally Ann turning around to walk out of the door.

Hasil reaches out and grabs her by the waist pulling her towards him getting her white short sleeve top and blue and white chevron designed maxi skirt a bit wet.

"Hasil," she chuckled. You're getting my clothes wet."

"Ain't the only thang I wanna get wet" said Hasil. "C'mere."

"Hasil"

"C'mere" he said pulling her towards him more and kissing her. Sally Ann puts her hands on his face as they kiss. Hasil then starts nibbling on Sally Ann's neck getting her more wet. Then water starts to land on her straight hair. Sally Ann giggles.

"Hasil, come on. You're getting my hair wet too."

"So?"

"It doesn't stay straight when it's wet."

"Who cares?" I like it better curly anyway than straight. Why don't' ya join meh for a bit?"

"Ooo I'd love to " she said putting her hand on his chest. "But like I said, I gotta do laundry and check on the kids." She kisses him again. "Maybe next time." She slaps him in the butt then she turns away and walks towards the door to leave the bathroom.

"Alright then" said Hasil. Hasil continues washing himself using the washcloth and body wash that he's been using earlier. After washing the rest of his body, he begins to rinse off. Just then, Renee checks to see if the coast is clear before sneaking inside of the bathroom to peek on Hasil. She looks both ways, opens the door walks inside and closes the door. She then walks up to the shower where Hasil is.

"Wow, you came back fast Sally Ann. " said Hasil. "You ready to join meh now?"

"I sure am baby" said Renee impersonating Sally Ann's voice.

"Well ain't' that fine" said Hasil thinking Sally Ann was in the bathroom with him. Renee then pulls the shower curtain away exposing Hasil's naked body. She finally got to see him naked from head to toe.

"Well hello, daddy" said Renee.

"Renee, what the hell are ya doin' in here?" Yelled Hasil rushing to cover himself up.

I just had to see your sexy ass one more time" she said Looking him up and down. "And oooo you are one fine ass hunk of of a hillbilly. I find you irresistible and I just want your ass real bad."

" Renee, we already talked 'bout' this yesterday" said Hasil backing away a bit.

"I know we did but it ain't gon' stop me from wanting you." said Renee as she goes towards Hasil touching his chest. May I say you have an incredibly nice package down there. Good size and all." She then moves her hand down further.

"Hey Renee stop already." said Hasil moving her hand away but she proceeds. "I already told ya yesterday that I don't love ya. Ain't nothin' ever gonna be between us alright? Now will ya get the hell outta here already?"

"No baby I ain't goin nowhere til' I get a taste of you" said Renee. Then she pulls her red tank top exposing her black laced bra and pulls off her dark blue skinny jeans and her shoes. She then pulls off her bra and panties as well and jumps into the shower with Hasil. Renee walks towards him really fast pushing him to the end of the wall in the shower. She then puts her arms around Hasil's neck trying to kiss him but he moves his face away from her.

"Yer insane" hollered Hasil. "Get ou-"

Renee Then cup her hand over Hasil's mouth and then starts kissing on his neck. She then presses herself up against him and starts holding him. She starts kissing his body moving all the way down. Hasil tries to move away but Renee pushes him against the wall. She turns around pressing her butt on his crotch. She then grabbed his hands and then put them on her waist to hold her rubbing the back of her head on Hasil's chest. She moves like she's grinding with him at the club. Hasil gets more and more irritated and more determined than ever to get Renee off of him, but at the same time, he's a bit aroused. And for that he started to feel guilty and ashamed even though he has nothing wrong. Hasil quickly snatches his arms away from Renee's waist.

"Stop already Renee" yelled Hasil. He then moves her out of the way and turns off the faucet and starts to get out of the shower. "Get the hell away from me ya crazy ass woman." He gets out of the shower, wraps his towel around him, grabs his clothes and quickly runs out of the bathroom going to the room that he and Sally Ann sleep in. He gets dressed in here. Renee was happy that she got to join Hasil in the shower but she still yearned to have his sweet succulent lips on hers. And that she was determined to do. Hasil spent most of the day avoiding Renee. He didn't know how to tell Sally Ann what was going on since he was afraid of upsetting her so he hid it from her. He was also ashamed to talk to her relatives about what was going on as well because he feared that he would upset him as well or that they would just laugh at him. There were times when Sally Ann asked him what was wrong and when she asked him if anything was bothering him but he would lie and say that nothing was wrong and that he was fine. Sally Ann would also get concerned and kind of suspect things even though she didn't really show it allot. She knew that Hasil wouldn't cheat on her because he always showed her how much he loved her every single day that they have been together since the time they were dating to the time they have been married and now. It was just something else but she couldn't figure out what it was even though she would much later. Hasil's also been wanting to leave since the incident of Renee jumping into the shower with him. That evening, he went outside of the house, got into the SUV and called Butch. The phone ranged and Butch answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Butch" Said Hasil.

"Hey Hasil" said Butch. "How ya been brother?"

"Ok and yerself? Said Hasil.

"Good. just makin' that mullah." said Butch.

"That what?" asked Hasil puzzled and confused.

"Money man" said Butch.

"Oh" said Hasil.

Butch chuckled.  
"So how's Frida?

"She's good. She's going to school to get her degree in business."

"That's good. I'm happy fer her."

" So am I. I wanted my girl tuh fulfill her dream and do somethin' with her life ya know."

"Right" said Hasil.

"So what's new with ya?" asked Butch. "How's the family reunion going?"

"It's going ok except there's one problem" said Hasil.

"What?" asked Butch.

"Sally Ann's crazy ass cousin" said Hasil.

"Who? Leroy?" asked Butch. "What 'd' he do this time?"

"No not him" said Hasil. "It's a woman this time."

"What's so crazy about her man?"

"Well she's obsessed with meh" said Hasil

Butch laughs. "Man, what other woman would have the hots fer ya other than yer wife?"

"This one." said Hasil. "A couple 'o' days ago, she tried to kiss meh and put some moves on meh and said she had feelings for meh."

"Did ya go fer it" asked Butch.

"Course not" said Hasil. "Ya know I only have eyes fer Sally Ann. I told her cousin that I'm flattered but I don't feel the same way about her."

"You told her right man" said Butch. "But I wanna know this. Was she smokin' hot or was she ugly as hell?"

"Oh she's beautiful don't get meh wrong" said Hasil. "But I don't love her."

"Ok, so what 'd' she do that's so damn crazy Hasil?" asked Butch. "You make her sound like she's a damn psycho path."

"She is one" said Hasil. "She's been followin' me around like a dog in heat. I can't even take a piss 'w' out her followin' meh to the bathroom.

"What?" Get the hell outta here." Butch laughs.

"I'm standin' ther pissin'and she was standin' ther watchin' me piss."

"Nah, she ain't crazy. She's sick" said Butch.

"Oh she's crazy and she's sick" said Hasil. "That ain't the only thang she did though."

"Ok, let's back it up a second." said Butch. 'What 'd' ya do when she was watchin' ya piss? And what other crazy shit 'd' she do next?"

"Well I asked her what the hell was she doin and was she plum crazy. I even told her to get out and called her a sicko and slammed the door in her face."

Butch laughed hard.

"Laugh all ya want now, but that ain't nothin' compared tuh what she did tuh me today" said Hasil. "It was allot worse.  
"Go ahead man" said Butch.

"She snuck into the bathroom when I was takin' a shower, right after Sally Ann left. I was thinkin' Sally Ann came back cuz her voice sounded like her but then she pulled 'd' shower curtain on meh." Hasil continued to tell Butch the rest of what happened.

"I told her nothin' ever gonna happen between us and for her to get the hell told meh she ain't leavin' til she gets a taste of me, then her crazy ass took off all her clothes and jumped in the shower with meh. She tried to kiss meh and I moved my face away from her i yelled fer her tuh get out and she put her hand over my mouth and started tuh hold me and then started havin' her way with me."

"Oh Shit" said Butch shocked and laughing.  
"That ain't funny Butch" said Hasil.

"I"m sorry man" said Butch. "It just ain't everyday a beautiful woman comes around an' makes move on yer ass like that."

"That may be so, but that ain't what I wanted"said Hasil. Hasil goes on about what Renee did to him.

"You don't know how many times I tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let meh. She pushed me against the wall and kept kissin' on my body, and rubbin' and touchin' meh. Then she kept movin her ass on my crotch. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally got away from her. I pushed her aside, turned the faucet off, and ran outta there like hell."

"All damn" said Butch. "Yeah yer right. She is crazy. Ya didn't get a hard on all that time?" He chuckled.

"What the hell is that?" asked Hasil confused.

" Come on man" said Butch. "Don't tell meh you don't know what a hard on is."

"I don't " said Hasil  
"That's when yer dick goes up, when-"

"Oh that" said Hasil. "Yeah I did, but I wanted tuh get outta ther more than ever. I feel so ashamed cuz 'o' that."

"What cha talkin' about man? Asked butch. "Ya aint did nothin' wrong. Ya didn't put no moves on her or nothin."

"I know that." said Hasil. 'I"m just worried about how tuh break it tuh Sally Ann. I don't wanna tell her cuz I'm worried I might upset her."

"Well ya gotta break it to her sometime" said Butch. "And ya gotta get the hell outta ther or shit might get even worse than what it is right now."

"True, but I still can't tell her" said Hasil.

"Alright man, it's your funeral" said Butch.

"I'll just think of an excuse to leave already an' we'll take the kids and bail" said Hasil. "I don't know how much more I can take bein' here wit' all this madness. I can't stand it any longer. I gotta get outta here."

"Well get out then before yer ass gets into more trouble" said Butch. "Just make up a good excuse to leave."

"But what 'd' I say?" asked Hasil.

"I don't know man" said Butch. "Say ya hafta leave cuz somethin' tuh do with yer family or cuz ya miss bein' home or somethin.' You figure it out.

"Ya know Sally Ann ain't' gonna go for that one about my family" said Hasil.

"Hey man that's on you" said Butch. You get in trouble, it ain't my problem."

"I'll think of somethin'" said Hasil.

"Alright good" said Butch. "Call me an' let me know what happens ok?"

"Alright brother "said Hasil.

"Alright bye" said Butch.

"Bye" said Hasil. He hangs up the phone and puts it into his Jeans pocket.

Hasil got out of the SUV and went inside of Velma's house. He looked for Sally Ann. Velma was inside of the living room sitting on the couch.

"When you been stranger?" She asked.

"Just out a bit gettin' some air" said Hasil. "Is Sally Ann around Aunt Velma?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs honey" said Velma. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" said Hasil. "I just gotta talk tuh her that's all."

"Ok" said Velma.

Hasil walks upstairs and goes into him and Sally Ann's guest bedroom. Sally Ann was in the room with Jolene in her arms feeding her with a bottle.

"Hey" She said. "You've been out for a good while. Where've you been?"

"Just out gettin' some air" said Hasil.

"Oh" said Sally Ann.

"Ya might wanna sit down cuz we gotta talk about somethin'" said Hasil.

"Ok what?" asked Sally Ann.

"Jus' sit down" said Hasil. "Ya might not like what I'm gonna tell ya but trust me it's fer our own good. I think we should leave tonight."

"Leave? Why?"

"Cuz I have a feelin' my family might need meh back on the mountain."

"And how's that?"

"I don't know. Look, all I know is that there must be some kind of danger up on the mountain and we need to get home alright?"

Sally Ann then noticed a certain look on Hasil's face where she could tell that he was lying to her.

"Not so fast there Hasil Farrell" said Sally Ann.

"What Sally Ann?" Asked Hasil.

"I know you ain't telling me the truth. "

"What 'd' ya mean tellin' the truth?"

" You're lying to me and I can tell. you wanting to leave ain't got nothing to do with the clan and you know it. It's something deeper than that."

" Yes it does" said Hasil. " And I don't know what yer talkin' about."

"Yes you do And don't lie to me again." said Sally Ann. "All day you've been acting weird and distant. is there something you wanna tell me?

" No" said Hasil.

" You sure?" ask Sally Ann. "Cuz it seems like there is. You just don't want to tell me though. Ain't nothing going on with you and Renee is there?"

" Hell no" said Hasil." We just gotta leave tonight all right? Trust me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you" since Sally Ann. " Not until you tell me what's going on. Plus the" family picnic is tomorrow so how are we going to just get up and leave like that?"

"What 'd' I care about some damn family picnic right now?" Hollered Hasil. "I'm talking about us."

"No, you're talking about yourself" said Sally Ann. "So don't bring us into this conversation alright?" Hasil stays quiet.

"Now I know you got something on your mind and you better tell me what it s right now. You know I don't like you hidin' nothing from me.

Hasil pauses.

"Um hmm.. That's what I thought." said Sally Ann. " You know what? I ain't goin' nowhere with you and neither are the kids. So if you wanna leave so bad, you go by yourself."

"Yuh now what? Fine." hollered Hasil.

Hasil takes some pillows from the bed and walks out of the room.

Chapter 6

It's the day of the family picnic at Velma's house and preparations are being made. Collard greens, ham hocks, fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, macaroni and cheese, catfish and candied yams are being cooked in the kitchen and barbecue chicken, hamburgers, hot dogs and ribs are on the grill in the back yard. Kids are playing outside. Nathan is running around squirting some of his cousins with a super soaker water gun. Him and his cousin Reggie also squirt Leanne.

"Stop" Hollered Leanne. "I don't wanna get my hair wet."

"Who cares about your stupid hair?" said Reggie.

"Yeah" said Nathan.

"Squirt me again and yer gonna be sorry" said Leanne.

"Oh shut up" said Nathan.

Reggie then squirts Leanne with a water gun and then Nathan squirts her with the super soaker water gun. Leanne then punches Reggie in the stomach and kicks Nathan in the leg.

"Ow" said Reggie. "What the heck? We we're just playin' around." He groans arched over holding his stomach.

"Ow" said Nathan. "I'l tellin' daddy."

"I told you to stop and you wouldn't listen so that's what you get." said Leanne. "And I'm gonna tell daddy you guys squirted meh after I told you to stop."

Hasil walked by and Nathan, Leanne and Reggie ran to him.

"Daddy Leanne Kicked me" said Nathan.

"And she punched me in the stomach" said Reggie.

"What Cha do that fer Leanne?" asked Leanne staring her dead in the face.

"They were squirtin' me with their water guns. I told em' to stop, Nathan told me to shut up and they did it anyway." said Leanne.

"Well she warned y'all tuh stop and ya didn't" said Hasil. "So who's wrong here?"

The boys stay quiet.

"That's what I thought" said Hasil. "If y'all don't want nobody messin wit y'all don't mess with nobody then.

"But we we're just playin' with her daddy" said Nathan.

"But she didn't wanna be squirted and y'all went on and squirted her anyway. So y'all were wrong ther."

The boys sighed. Hasil then turns to Leanne. "And Leanne, ya didn't have tuh punch and kick them fer all that. They didn't hit you did they?"

"No" said Leanne.

"Looks like all of y'all were wrong." said Hasil. "Apologize tuh each other and quit all that fightin' Play like y'all got some sense."

The kids apologize to each other. "Alright, go play."

The kids run off to play and Hasil walks off into Velma's house. He goes into the kitchen where Sally Ann, Velma and Tanya are.

"Y'all need any help with anythin'?" asked Hasil.

"No we're good honey" said Velma taking a large glass bowl of collard greens and puttin them on the counter.

"Ya sure?" He asked.

"Well, you can help bring some food that's on the counter outside and put them on the tables by the tree out there" said Velma. She wanted to give Hasil and Sally Ann a chance to talk since their argument about leaving the night before. Hasil didn't leave or go anywhere that night. He slept on the couch and she found him sleeping on the couch that morning. Sally Ann and Hardly spoke to each other that same day since the argument. If they did it was about the kids only and that was it.

"What cha want me to take out?" asked Hasil making his way towards the counter where the food is.

"Just take these greens and put em' on the table outside" said Velma. " And Sally Ann can just take the potato salad out there and put it next to the greens."

"Alright said Hasil. He grabs the large bowl of greens and then starts to walk out.

Sally Ann then grabs the bowl or potato salad to take out. They both walk out.

"Hey" said Hasil."

"Hey" said Sally Ann.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry fer last night."

"Yeah? For what exactly? Lying to me about leaving, holding stuff from me or yellin'? Go ahead and take your pick."

"All of that " said Hasil. "Look, it ain't easy-"

"You know what Hasil?" said Sally Ann. " I've heard enough from you already. You're hiding stuff from me and I don't like that. I told you years ago the night you came back from Taking' Haley Grimes with Big Foster to stop Hiding things from me. You said ok and you haven't done it since. Now you're doing it again. Really? Things just can't go on like this."

They get to the table and put the food on there next to each other.

"I know that" said Hasil. "It's just… It's just that it's hard fer meh to talk about thing sometimes. Especially what's been goin' on fer the past couple 'o' days. You have no idea what I've been the past couple of days."

"Well are you gonna tell me then?"

"Well not right now" said Hasil.

"Then there's nothing for us to talk about" said Sally Ann. She starts to walk away then Hasil grabs her arm pulling her back towards him."

"Hey, look at me" said Hasil.

Sally Ann looks at him putting her arm on her hip and tilting her head to the side.

"I'll promise I'll talk tuh ya about it later on alright?"

"Alright we'll see" said Sally Ann. "I'm gonna leave you up to keepin' your promise."

They walk back inside the house to get more food to put outside. After taking all the food out and after the meat is barbecued, family members start getting their plates and serving themselves. Sally Ann makes plate for Jayden and Hasil supervises him as he eats. Sally Ann seeds Jolene the bottle of breastmilk

that she pumped a couple of hours before the barbecue started. a lot of people are eating, talking, and having a good time well there is music playing. Soon, Renee comes in from the back door and walks towards Sally Ann, Hasil, And the kids. Hasil Was starting to feel uncomfortable and disgusted to see Renee. he wanted to get up and walk away since he did not want to be around her, but unfortunately he was stuck I'm he had no choice but to do so since Sally Ann and the kids right there sitting at the table with him and he was feeding Jayden.

"Hey there cousins" said Renee as she hugs Sally Ann, Hasil, Nathan, Leanne, and Jayden. She gave Jayden a kiss on the forehead. "How y'all been?"

"Good "said Sally Ann.

"Fine" said Hasil with a slight aggravated tone displeased that Renee is right there in his presence.  
"You ok there cuzzo?" Asked Renee acting as if nothing was wrong. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Naw, I'm just not havin' a very good day that's all" said Hasil. "It ain't you. It's just me that's all."

"Ok, I was about to say" said Renee.

Hasil continues to Feed Jayden and Renee spends time at the table talking to Sally Ann and some other relatives. After Jayden finishes eating, Hasil gets up and takes him to play for a little while. Nathan and Leanne also run off to play as well. Later on, Hasil goes by the side of the house to get away and to think. He leans against the wall and just looks on his smart phone. Suddenly, Renee walks up next to him when he leasts expects it.

"Pleasure finding you here cuz" said Renee.

"All hell" said Hasil rolling his eyes and shaking his head when he saw Renee. "What 'd' ya want?"

"My my, someone's edgy today" said Renee as she walks towards Hasil.

"Ya think?" said Hasil sarcastically. "All you've done is cause problems fer meh. Because of you, i go into an argument with Sally Ann and ended up sleeping on the damn couch. The last thing I need or want right is anythin' that would get in the way of my marriage such as this crazy ass obsession you have over me.

"Who says I'm obsessed with you baby?" said Renee. "Why, you act like it's such a crime for me to express feelings for a man that I deep feelings for.

"Ok, what do ya call followin' meh to the bathroom and peekin' in front of the door to watch me take a piss?" asked Hasil. " Or jumping in the shower with me and havin' your way with meh after I told you to leave? Yer obsessed with meh and it's really gettin' outta hand. It needs tuh stop already."

"Look I love you" said Renee. "I've been in love with you for the past 3 years since the first time I saw you. It may be a crime against humanity for me to be in love with you but I just can't help the way I feel about you. Ok?"

Hasil gets even more shocked since Renee admitted that she was in love with him. He was already surprised when she told him that she had feelings for his him and that she wanted him but he didn't know how how to deal with the fact that she admitted that she was in love with him.

"I already told ya Renee" said Hasil. " Ain't nothin ever gonna happen between us. Not now or ever. As I've said before, I don't love you. I only love Sally Ann and that ain't never gonna change and ya need tuh understand that. So if ya really love meh, you'd let meh go."

Renee rushes up to Hasil, plants her hands on his face and kisses him. She savored the sweet smell of Old Spice swagger body wash through his hair and his skin as she kissed his soft lips grazing her tongue against his. She ran her fingers through his soft dirty blonde curly locks as she continued to kiss him passionately. Soon, all that came to a stop as soon as Hasil pushed her away.

"Are you mad?" yelled Hasil. "I'm married to yer cousin. What's wrong with you?"

Sally Ann comes in from behind. She saw Renee kiss Hasil from a distance and she happened to hear their conversation beforehand as she was walking by.

"Oh, so this is what you couldn't bring yourself to tell me huh babe?" She said folding her arms and giving him and her cousin a look of disgust. She was leaning more towards Renee."

"Sally Ann," said "Hasil. "I-"

"Shut it Hasil" said Sally Ann very sternly. "Don't think I didn't hear your asses from a distance."

"Sally Ann, this is not what you think cuz" said Renee.

"Save the bullshit Renee" said Sally Ann. "I saw what you did just now and you and I both know damn well what you were doin'. You think I'm stupid? I saw you kiss my husband just now. You think I didn't? " She shakes her head a chuckles a bit. "Why didn't I see this comin? I saw you tryin to sneak in some moves on him at the club but I never thought your ass would go this far. To think my own family would betray me like this is sad really. So how long has this been goin on?" She puts her hand on her hip tilting her head, Renee and Hasil both Pause.

"For a couple of days" said Hasil. "Since we got here. I swear Sally Ann, I didn't-"

"I know you wouldn't do anything drastic to hurt me babe" said Sally Ann. " The only thing you did that hurt me was not telling me the truth. I can't believe that you would even hide something like this from me."

"I'm sorry Sally Ann" said Hasil.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it right now" said Sally Ann.

"I"m sorry too cuz"

"Shut the hell up Renee" said Sally Ann. "You ain't sorry. Cuz if you were sorry you wouldn't have put the moves on my husband."

"You know what? You're right" said Renee. "I"m not. "I love him. I've loved him since the first time I saw him 3 years ago when we were in Cleveland at Joanie's house. Plus when you guys came in town, I couldn't resist. I just had to see him again. I had to go for him."

"So you had to go so low as watchin' him piss and jumpin ' in the shower with him putting moves on him after he told you to leave?" said Sally Ann. That's sick. You're sick and delusional if you think you're ever gonna get him. So why don't you take your crazy delusional' ass outta here and find a man of your own bitch." She walks towards Renee and punches her in the face. Renee fell against the side of the house and down on the ground. Hasil was shocked but at the same time he didn't really like what was going on.

"Sally Ann" yelled Hasil.

Sally Ann walked towards Renee about to hit her again but Hasil walks after her and grabs her arm.

"Sally Ann Stop" said Hasil.

"Get off of me Hasil" Yelled Sally Ann as she snatches her arm away and walks towards Renee. "Come on bitch. Get your ass up and fight."' She then kicked Renee in the side of her ribs. Renee moaned.

"I said get up now" said Sally Ann. "You're not gonna try and take my husband and get away with it." Suddenly , Renee trips Sally Ann with her leg and Sally Ann falls to the ground. She gets up and get on Sally Ann. She punches Sally Ann in the face. Sally Ann then hits Renee in the stomach with her go back and forth hitting each other. Sally Ann's family members heard all the commotion and hey hurry and come to where Sally Ann, Renee and Hasil are and see the two women fighting. Nathan, and Leanne also saw their mother and their cousin fighting as well and got scared. Leanne Ran out to her mother as she was fighting Renee.

"Mama, you ok?"

"I'm fine baby" said Sally Ann. Go back over there." Leanne then tries to pull Renee off of her mother.

"Get off my mama Renee" said Leanne trying to pull Renee off her mother.

"I said Go over there Leanne" said Sally Ann sternly. " Go to over there to aunt Velma."

"But mama"

"Go."

Leanne ran off. Jayden called for his mother and started crying. Sally Ann then punched Renee in the jaw really hard fracturing it.

"Sally Ann that's enough" Yelled Hasil. He runs towards Sally Ann, grabs her and picks her up.

"Stop all that fighting." Yelled Velma. "What the hell is wrong with y'all fighting and carryin on like you're a bunch of kids? Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves. Plus there's kids here and they don't need to be seein' all that."

Sally Ann gets up. "You better not ever bring your ass around me, Hasil or my kids cuz as of right now we're no longer family. We're done."

"Come on" said Hasil pulling Sally Ann away.

"Sorry you had to see that everybody" she said walking away.

"Renee, you should go" said Velma.

"Yeah" said Renee getting up. "I apologize for everything. I hope I didn't ruin your evening. She gets up and walks away.

Hasil and Sally Ann walked inside of the house afterwards. They went into the kitchen and Sally Ann opened the freezer door to get some ice cubes. Then she got a plastic bag, dumped the ice cubes into bag and tied the bag together. Sally Ann then washed her face and dried it.

"Sit down Over ther and I'll put the ice pack on yerface" said Hasil.

Sally Ann sits on a chair at the kitchen table. Hasil then puts the bag of ice onto Sally Ann's cheek. Sally Ann grits her teeth a bit since the friction from her ice touching her face stung her.

"Careful baby please" said Sally Ann. "That hurts."

"Sorry" said Hasil. He adjust the bag. "Better?"

"Allot better. Thanks." Said Sally Ann. "I should've known that bitch was up to no good. I just can't believe a member of my own family would be so low and betray me the way she did." She shakes her head. "I'm so done with her."

"She's still your family no matter what" said Hasil.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." said Sally Ann. "She may be my blood but she can't just come in and try to steal my husband. She crossed the line right there. You don't do that, especially if you're reated."

"My family's done much worse than what she did" said Hasil. " My cousin Big foster killed his own mother. Did your family do anything like that?"

"No" said Sally Ann.

"I wouldn't complain much about family if I were you then" said Hasil chuckling.

" That's not funny Hasil" said Sally Ann. Sally Ann takes the bag of ice cubes from Hasil and she puts it on her face herself. "You're guilty too. What I wanna know is why you didn't bother to tell me all this."

"I didn't wanna upset you" said Hasil. "Plus I was too ashamed to."

"We could've talked about it" said Sally Ann. "You know you should never feel ashamed to talk to me about anything. I'm your wife. You gotta tell me what's going on regardless if it's ugly or uncomfortable. You can't go hiding things from me like you used to. We made a vow on our wedding day 10 years ago to do so and before we even walked down the aisle."

"Yeah I know" said Hasil. He sighs. He pulls up a chair and sits next to her.  
"So are you gonna tell me what happened then?" Asked Sally Ann.

"I guess." said Hasil. "Might as well. You ain't gonna like it though. "Hasil told her everything that happened from start to finish.

"Glad to know you didn't sleep with her" said Sally Ann.  
"Course not" said Hasil. "Yer the only one I have eyes fer. You know I love you."

"And I love you" said Sally Ann. "Tell me, what were you so ashamed of anyway?"

" That I got aroused a bit" said Hasil.

Sally Ann laughed a bit. "Of course you're gonna get aroused if a woman's gonna get in the shower with you butt naked, kissing all over you and rubbing against you. I know you had your heart in the right place babe and I forgive you. Next time you get aroused by a woman in the shower, it better be me."

" You bet " said Hasil. Then he chuckles. "I'm sorry for hiding things from ya. I promise I'll never do it again after this."

"I'm sorry too baby" said Sally Ann. And like I said before. I forgive you. Come here."

Hasil moves closer to Sally Ann and grabs her by the waist. Sally Ann then puts her hands on Hasil's face, moves it towards her and kisses him. Hasil pulls away really quick to say something.

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

"I ain't never had 2 women fall in love with me and fight over me before. Not alone kiss meh all in the same day. It actually felt good."

"Oh shut up" she said jokingly. She laughs.

"Get over here" said Hasil. They both continue to kiss.

Chapter 7

It's been hours since the family picnic has ended and and Sally Ann's relatives have already left and went their own separate ways. Nathan, Leanne and Jayden have already eaten food from the picnic and they took their baths and put their pajamas on to get ready for bed. Jayden was already asleep. Sally Ann also gave Jolene a bath, changed her diaper and put on her sleep clothes, then nursed her and put her in her bassinet to go to sleep. Sally Ann was in her and Hasils guest room laying on the bed looking at a magazine when suddenly, Leanne comes in wearing her Moana nightgown with her straight off black hair in a ponytail.

"Hi mama" said Leanne.

"Hey sweetie" said Sally Ann. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "What's up?"

"Nothing" said Leanne. "Just can't sleep. I have a question to ask you."

"What's that baby?"

"Why were you and Renee fightin' at the barbecue today?"

"Well sweetheart, that's hard to explain. You wouldn't really understand until you get older."

"Why not mama?"

"Well baby you're just a child and children just don't understand adult issues. Besides, it's not for you to know anyway. " She kisses Leanne on the cheek.

"Well I don't like her hitting you like that. Mama, I got really worried about you. I thought you were gonna end up in the hospital."

"No baby. I wasn't. In fact, I'm glad I didn't cuz I'd miss my babies too much and I would be stuck here in Michigan."

"Why 'd' you say stuck here?" Asked Leanne laughing. "You miss Shay Mountain?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" said Sally Ann. "Well, a little bit. I love being here at aunt Velma's but I'm ready to go back home. I miss cousin Shurn and Cousin Krake a whole lot. I also miss auntie Frida too."

"And uncle Butch?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah, him too" said Sally Ann.

"I miss them too" said Leanne. "I also wanna go home."

"Well we still got a couple of days left" said Sally Ann. "We should just enjoy them as much as we can while we're here."

"Yeah" said Leanne. "Where's daddy mama?"

"He's downstairs talking to aunt Velma sweetie. You wanna tell him good night?"

"Yeah" said Leanne. "I'm getting sleepy right now. Well good night mama."

"Good night baby" said Sally Ann. Her and Leanne embrace and she gives Leanne a kiss on the cheek. Leane leaves the room.

After a while of being downstairs talking to Vema Hasil comes up to him and Sally Ann's guest room. He lays right next to her on the bed.

"Hey" said Hasil.

"Hey" said Sally Ann.

"How ya holding up?" asked Hasil.

"Ok" said Sally Ann. She sighs. "Baby I enjoy staying here with my aunt Velma, but I'm ready to go back home."

"Is that so?" asked Hasil.

"Yeah it is" said Sally Ann. "it's not just because of what happened today. I'm just ready to go back. That's all."

"I hear ya" said Hasil. "I'm startin' tuh get a bit homesick myself. "

"I miss Shurn and Krake so much" said Sally Ann. "I wish I could call them, but they don't have phones unfortunately."

"True" said Hasil.

"I also miss Frida." said Sally Ann.

"Well hell, yuh can always pick up the phone an' call her" said Hasil.

"True, but it ain't the same as actually seein' her" said Sally Ann.

"Ya got video chat don't cha?"

"Yeah. why?"

"Well yuh can video chat with her"

"Yeah. I'll probably give her a call sometime tomorrow. I could see Shurn's facial expression when she see's me with this bruise on my face. She's gonna be like what in the holy hell happened tuh you gal?" Sally Ann laughs. Hasil laughs as well. "I'm really gonna have to take time to tell her all about what happened today."

"What 'bout' what happened at the club?" asked Hasil.

"That too" said Sally Ann chuckling. "We still got a couple of days left you know."

"Yeah" said Hasil. He scoots closer to Sally Ann on the bed and wraps his arms around her. "We could alway leave early though."

"Yeah, but I would rather enjoy the rest of the trip." said Sally Ann. " I wanna do a little sight seeing with the kids. We haven't really gotten out much since the family reunion."

"Alright" said Hasil. "We can do that."

"Great" said Sally Ann. "Hmmm… I wonder where we can go tomorrow. I'm thinking Detroit Institute of Art and Comerica Park."

"Sounds good tuh meh" said Hasil.

Sally Ann rubbed Hasil's arms that were wrapped around her waist since she always loved his firm and gentle embrace. The next day, the Farrell family went out to some places in the city of Detroit to have family time together. They went to The Detroit Institute of Art to look at some art exhibits and to Comerica Park to get on some rides. Hasil went on on a Roller Coaster with Nathan, then with Leanne and on other rides then Sally Ann went on a Roller coaster with Leanne and Nathan and some other rides. As they had their family time together, Sally Ann and Hasil forgot about the incident that occurred the day before with them and Renee and just focused on them having family time together. They had their family time for the past couple of days also spending it with Sally Ann's aunt Velma as well also going places together with her. It has been a couple of days since the fight that Sally Ann, Hasil, and the kids have seen Renee as well and that was a Relief for both Sally Ann and Hasil since Sally Ann did not want Renee around. Later on, Velma has a talk with Sally Ann and then Renee comes by the house to apologize to both Sally Ann and Hasil. Sally Ann Sits on the couch in the living room holding Jolene playing with her for a bit and then Velma comes in and sits with her.

"Hi baby" said Velma.

"Hey aunt Velma" said Sally Ann.

"Mind if I sit with ya?" Asked Velma.

"Of course not" said Sally Ann. "It's your house. You can sit wherever you wanna sit."

Velma gives a silent laugh then sits next to Sally Ann on the couch while she plays with Jolene. Velma looks over at Jolene.

"My ain't she a happy baby" said Velma. As she smiles and makes faces at Jolene. Jolene was smiling a bit and giggling as Sally Ann picked her up playfully and carefully raising her up in the air.

"Yeah she sure is" said Sally Ann.

"She's looking like her daddy right now" said Velma.

"Yeah she does" Said Sally Ann.

"Know who she also looks like?" asked Velma.

"Who aunt Velma?"

"Your grandmother."

"Grandma Mable was quite a looker in the family back in her day" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah child she was" said Velma. "My mother always had a sense of class and style. You could see it in the way she dressed in all of her old pictures.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

"She had that good hair too since her mother was half Chickasaw Indian."Said Velma.

"I remember her telling me years ago about my great grandmother being half Chickasaw" said Sally Ann. "I wouldn't mind finding out more about our family history. Leanne would love to know about all that since she's so family oriented."

"Ooo wee girl, that child is somethin' else" said Velma. "She's feisty as hell just like you and protective like her daddy."

"That is so true." said Sally Ann. "Plus the way she came up to Renee trying to pull her off of me telling her to get off of me."

"Yeah girl" said Velma. "She's gonna be a fighter when she grows up. You know?This also makes me want to bring something to your attention about that day."

"What aunt Velma?"

"Well Renee is coming over here a bit later on today."

"Aunt Velma no"

"Hey, this is my house and I can have anybody I want over here. Like it or not, she's still family and that's never gonna change."

"Well it just did with me and her aunt Velma. We may have the same blood running through our veins but we are done. I will never forgive her for what she's done to me and Hasil."

"Oh enough of that angry talk girl" said Velma.

"Aunt velma, you know what she did and you know the way she is" said sally Ann.

"Yeah I know child. " said Velma. "You told me and so did Hasil. What she did was very low and despicable and unforgivable to many others. But you got to forgive her baby just like you got to forgive your mother for abandoning you and your brother. What Hasil's cousin did to his hand was much worse that what Renee did to you. Hasil can never get his fingers back, and you still have him. It ain't like he went off with her and left you and the kids behind."

"True" said Sally Ann. "You know that's the same thing Hasil would tell me. He already told me about forgiving my mother."

"Then you had better take your husband's advice" said Velma. "Looks like he knows what he's talkin' about.

They both laugh. "Remember what I said sugar. It's better to just forgive somebody. Not just for them, but for yourself. Just cuz you forgive that person don't mean you have to have them in your life. Whether you do or not in the future or in the present is your your choice. It may take it time, but it can be done. You have to be willing to do it though. "

"If I do forgive Renee, then I know that I can never trust her her again" said Sally Ann. "She really crossed the line with me aunt Velma and It would really take me a long time to forgive her and get over what happened. It's funny that Tanya said that Renee ain't nothin' but a bonafide man stealing ho. She said that quote on quote."

Velma laughs hard. "Yeah girl, that child is a mess at times and she needs to learn to find a man of her own and to attract the right ones, but she's still family. Besides weren't y'all close?"

"Sort of, til now" said Sally Ann. "Things ain't never gonna be the same though."

"Well just work at it sweetheart" said Velma. "Take the time to try to get to the Healing process. Just talk to each other. After all you're first cousins. You're family. Don't throw all of that away." She gets up, pats Sally Ann on the back and walks in another direction. Later on that day, Renee comes by the house. She walks inside and goes towards the living room. Hasil was sitting in the dining room while Sally Ann was in the kitchen.

"Hi auntie" said Renee to Velma

"Hi baby, how are you?" said Velma

"Fine" said Renee

"That's good baby. Said Velma. "You lookin for your cousin Sally Ann and Hasil?"

"Uh yeah, as a matter of fact I am." said Renee. "Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're over there in the kitchen." said Velma.

"Alright thanks" said Renee. She walks towards the dining room to the kitchen since the kitchen was right next to the dining room. She finds Hasil sitting at the dining room table on his phone.

"Hey cuzzo" said Renee.

"Well look what the storm brought in" said Hasil. "What 'd' ya want?"

"Hey, I come in peace" said Renee. "I didn't come here to start no drama. I was just wondering if we could talk for a bit.  
" There ain't nothin' tuh talk about Renee" said Hasil. What ya did was low and -

"Look I know alright? I was wrong and I screwed up.

"Yeah ya did" said Hasil in agreement with her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I feel really bad for tryin to come between you and Sally Ann and trying to force myself onto you when more than one time, you made it clear to me that you did not love me and that you only love Sally Ann. I feel truly horrible for that and I hope that you can forgive me."

"I thank ya kindly fer that apology Renee" said Hasil. "And I forgive yuh but it It'll take meh a while to get over all the shit ya put me through. It was a bit traumatizing."

"I'm really sorry for putting you through all that once again cuz" said Renee.

"I already said I forgive ya." said Hasil. "If I can forgive my cousin fer choppin off my fingers I could forgive you. Just don't get too close to meh. That's all."

Renee walks over to Hasil to give him a handshake but he gives her small hug and she hugs him back with a half hug.

"Is Sally Ann around by any chance?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen" said Hasil.

"Thanks." said Renee. She starts to walk away but turns back. " And Hasil?"

"What?"

"You're a good man. My cousin's really lucky to have you."

"Thank ya. I really appreciate that.

Renee smiles at Hasil then walks into the kitchen. She finds Sally Ann in the kitchen cooking a meal for hasil and the kids.

"Hey cuz" said Renee.

" What the hell do you want?" She asked Sally Ann sternly. I already told you not come around me or my family."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit cuz" said Renee.

"There's nothing to talk about" said Sally Ann agrily. "I already told you we're done now leave me alone."

"Look girl, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be" said Renee. "I just want you to hear me out please."

"No" said Sally Ann. "I don't want to. "

There's a small pause between the two women. Sally Ann continues to cook.

"You betrayed me yesterday by trying to come between me and Hasil. That was low and down right disgusting and you really hurt me when you did that plus you lied the whole time."

"I know that and I feel horrible for that" said Renee.

"Yeah? Well you should." said Sally Ann angrily. Sally Ann stirs the ground turkey over the stove that she's cooking to make sloppy Joes for Hasil and the kids.

"I really do Sally Ann." said Renee. You're right girl. I screwed up big time. I made moves on your man tryin' to take him cuz I honestly have feelings for him and I was totally wrong. I really am sorry. Yeah I lied yesterday and all the other days." She starts shedding tears and she wipes them away. This time she was really sincere but Sally Ann just doesn't believer her. "Honestly, if I could take it all back I would. I was also Jealous of you guys' relationship too. I admit that and I wanted that for myself. You have a good man there Sally Ann and he's truly a keeper girl. You better hold onto him as much as you can. He loves you very much I can definitely tell you that. I'm really sorry I even tried to come between you two. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You know what Renee? You can save your fake ass tears and apologies cuz they mean nothing to me." said Sally Ann. "You're a liar and I don't believe you at all."

"I really didn't meant to hurt you." said Renee. "Yeah, I fell in love with Hasil and I still am, and I went out of my way trying to pursue him but I never ever meant to hurt you."

"Well you did" yelled Sally Ann. "And if you really didn't want to hurt me you would've never have done it in the first place. "What you did was unforgivable and what makes things even worse is the fact that you still love him." She sighs.

"But he doesn't love me" hollered Renee. "He loves you. Remember? So be happy about that. Now I've already apologized to you for coming between you two. I don't know what more you want from me. I came here only to apologize to the both of you to and make amends. I didn't come here for anything else. We're family girl and we shouldn't even let anything get in between that. No men, or nothin."

"We may be family but you crossed the line and I can never trust you again." said Sally Ann. "Its sad that I can't even trust you around my husband, and it's a damn shame too." She puts a can of sloppy joes mix into the ground turkey and stirs it in. "It's gonna really take me a while to forgive you for that."

"I know cuz and I respect that" said Renee. She walks over to Sally Ann to hug her. They hug. "I love you girl."

"I love you too" said Sally Ann. "But things aren't gonna be the same so you gotta give me a little space right now."

"Alright" said Renee. "Well I'll just let you get back to cooking your food and I'll just call you later. Hopefully I'll get to see you tomorrow before you leave."

Renee walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room to go out.

"See you later Hasil" said Renee.

"Bye Renee" said Hasil.

Renee then walks out of the house and leaves. Sally Ann continues to fix food for the family. She fixes everybody's plates and they eat. The next day came and it was soon time for the Farrells to go back home to Shay Mountain. Suitcases have been packed the night before along with other belongings except for Jolene's bassinet and diaper bag and have been loaded into the SUV. It was later on that day that they have loaded Jolene's belongings inside of the SUV right when they were getting ready to leave. Sally Ann, Hasil, and the kids we're saying their final goodbyes to the family. But first, Sally Ann wanted to make sure they had everything packed and ready to go.

"Y'all got everything?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yes Mama" said Nathan.

" Yeah mama" said Leanne.

" Are you sure?" ask Sally Ann. " cuz I don't want to us to have to come back all because one of y'all forgot something. once we get on the road, ain't no coming back."

"I packed everything last night mama" said Nathan.

"So did I " said Leanne.

"Alright good" said Sally Ann. " Go get ready to say goodbye to Aunt Velma, Tanya and Craig."

They run off to do that. Hasil comes out carrying Jolene's bassinet ready to put it in the SUV.

"That's about everything" said Hasil. "Looks like we're all ready to go."

"That's good baby." said Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Hasil. "I'll just put the bassinet in the SUV and then we'll be outta here."

"Alright" said Sally Ann.

Hasil carries the bassinet to the SUV and then loads it into the very back. The kids are saying their final goodbyes to Aunt Velma.

"I enjoyed havin' all y'all here babies" said Velma.

"I enjoyed being here too auntie Velma" said Nathan.

"So did I auntie Velma" said Leanne. "Thank you again for doing my hair and for showin' us a good time."

"You're welcome baby" said Velma. "Come give me some sugar before you leave here."

Nathan and Leanne both give Velma a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Velma then gives them hugs and kisses on their foreheads. Afterwards, the kids run off to the SUV and get in. Sally Ann comes out holding Jayden by the hand and holding Jolene in her arm.

"Well aunt Velma, I really enjoyed being here" said Sally Ann. " Thanks for having us here and I had a great time at the reunion too."

"I really enjoyed havin' y'all here too baby" said Velma. "I hope to see you again soon sometime in the future. It better not be another couple of years though."

"It' won't aunt Velma." said Sally Ann. Velma then turns to Jayden. "It was nice havin' ya here baby. Hope auntie Velma sees you again in the future." she gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek. She also turns to Jolene. "Bye precious. It was a joy having you here." She kisses Jolene gently on her head.

"Well aunt Velma, we better get get going" said Sally Ann.

"Ok sweetheart" said Velma. "Send my nephew over here so I can say bye to him"

"I will" said Sally Ann. She starts to walk towards the SUV when suddenly Renee pulls into Velma's driveway in her 2023 Kia Forte. After parking the car, she gets out and runs quickly over to Sally Ann.

"Hey aunt Velma" said Renee.

"Hey Renee" said Velma. "How are you?'

"I'm fine auntie, how are you?Asked Renee.

"I'm good."said Velma. "Well I'll let y'all catch up." She then walks into the house.

"Hey" said Renee.

"Hey" said Sally Ann.

"So you're finally Leaving huh?"

"Yep" said Sally Ann.

"So you think you'll be coming back this way sometime in the future?" asked Renee .

" Probably, but I don't know when." said Sally Ann.

"You mind if we talk for a second?" asked Renee.

" Yeah" said Sally Ann . " Walk with me so the SUV"

"Ok" Said Renee.

"Come home sweetheart" said Sally Ann to Jayden.

" Hey lil cuz" said Renee to Jayden. she picks him up and give them a kiss on the cheek. she then carries him on her hip to the SUV.

"I wanted to tell you sorry for fighting with you yesterday. Forgot to tell you that when I came by."

" I'm sorry too" said Sally Ann. "It was me that threw the first punch after all."

"It's ok. I pretty much deserved it" said Renee. "I'm gonna miss you guys. I wish that things would go back to normal again."

"Yeah, well keep wishing" said Sally Ann. "Cuz it'll be a long time til that ever happens".

Hasil walks towards Sally Ann and Renee.

"Hey Renee" said Hasil.

"Hey Hasil." Said Renee. "You ready for the big trip back to Kentucky?"

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"I bet" said Renee.

" I'm gonna get Jayden and put him in real quick" said Hasil.

"Ok, go ahead" said Renee. She turns to Jayden. "Bye little man. I'm gonna miss you." She kisses Jayden on the forehead and passes him to Hasil. Hasil grabs Jayden and puts him in his car seat and straps him in. Sally Ann is still holding Jolene in her arms.

"Oh my, I forgot to say hi to my baby cousin" said Renee. Sally Ann passes Jolene to Renee. Renee takes Jolene and holds her in her arms. "Hi mamas, how are you? You have fun in Detroit? I bet you did. Yeah." Jolene started to whimper and get a little fussy.

"Uh oh I think I"m gonna have to pass her back to you now" said Renee. She turns to Renee. "You wanna go back to your mommy?Ok I'll give you back to mommy. Bye little cuz. I love you." She kisses the baby on her forehead and then passes her to Sally Ann. The two women walk towards the SUV. Sally and puts Jolene inside of her car seat and straps her in.

"I'm gonna try and get myself together" said Renee. "Maybe get some therapy or something. As uncomfortable as it is for me to say this, I know I'll get over Hasil. It'll take a while, just like it'll take a while for you to ever forgive me. That's If you do."

"That's good" said Sally Ann. "And I hope you do get the help that you need. And yeah It will take time. I will forgive you someday, but it'll just take time. My heart just needs some time to heal."

"I love you cuz" said Renee.

"Love you too" said Sally Ann. They exchange hugs.

" Well, I'm gonna go tell aunt Velma good bye" said Hasil.

"You're not gonna say bye to your cousin here?" asked Renee.

"Yeah, right" said Hasil as he chuckles a bit. He gives her a half hug. Renee gives Hasil a half hug back being careful not to get too close. She then puts her arms around both Sally Ann and Hasil's shoulders.

"Be safe cuzzos." said Renee. "Hope to see y'all again in the near future. I love y'all. "

"Love you too" said Sally Ann.

"Alright" said Hasil. He then walks off to say goodbye to Velma. Renee then walks off to say Hi to Nathan and Leanne. Sally Ann gets in the passenger seat of the SUV. She then buckles her seatbelt and closes the door. Hasil then comes out after saying goodbye to Velma. He also said goodbye to Craig and Tanya. He gets inside of the passenger side of the SUV, buckles his seatbelt, then closes the door.

"Already said bye to Aunt Velma, Craig, and Tanya" said Hasil. We should go now so we can avoid any heavy traffic."

"Yeah we should" said Sally Ann.

Hasil puts the key into the ignition and starts the engine. He then switches gears. Renee steps back and waves goodbye to her cousins.

"Bye cousins" she said.

"Bye" said Sally Ann and Hasil.

"Bye Renee" said Nathan and Leanne.

Renee waves to her cousins and they wave back at her. Then Hasil pulls off into the light of day.


End file.
